Traitor
by WolfMoonSinger
Summary: Many generations after The Power of Three, a medicine cat apprentice recieves a new prophecy from StarClan and watches as it unfolds in front of his very eyes. Rated for those who can't take that much blood, even though there's really not a lot.
1. Character List

****

ALLEGIANCES

****

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER- Birchstar: Black and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY- Tawnyfur: Calico tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT- Owlclaw: Light brown tom with gold eyes.

WARRIORS- (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Fireheart: Young black tom with brown eyes and a ginger throat.

APPRENTICE- (Apprentices: More than six moons old, in training to be warriors) Shadepaw: Black-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes. Kit of Nightdaisy and Blackfur.

Stonetail: Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Shadowear: Silver she-cat with distinct black ears and brown eyes.

APPRENTICE- Nightpaw: Dark grey tabby tom with gold eyes. Kit of Snowclaw and Stonetail.

Blackfur: Solid black tom with gold eyes.

APPRENTICE- Icepaw: Long-haired, black she-cat with blue eyes, a silver tail and a white throat. Kit of Snowclaw and Stonetail.

Nightdaisy: Long-furred white she-cat with black flecks and green eyes

Spirittail: Long-furred grey tom with silver-blue tabby markings and blue eyes.

Snowclaw: Pure-white she-cat with unusual ice-blue eyes.

APPRENTICE- Metalpaw: Long-haired, grey tom with very pale blue tabby markings with a white throat and blue eyes with two silver legs. Kit of Spirittail and Shadowear.

Boulderclaw: Grey tom with gold eyes and a broad muzzle.

Blindflower: Silver she-cat with black patches on her back. Blind. Oldest kit of Shadowear and Spirittail.

Flamestreak: Pretty ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Morningstream: Gold she-cat with blue eyes. Oldest ShadowClan nursery queen.

Frostfang: Handsome silvery-white tom with blue eyes and long fangs.

Buzzardwing: Mottled, brown, black and white tom with gold eyes.

QUEENS- (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Sorrelpoppy: Light-brown she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

KITS- Sparrowkit: Calico she-cat

Darkkit: Dark brown tabby tom

(One moon)

Smokecloud: Grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes.

Whitecloud: Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes.

KITS- Stonekit: Silver tom with white paws and dark blue eyes.

Adderkit: Brown and grey tortoiseshell tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Tigerkit: Pretty brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

(Two moons)

ELDERS- (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Oakfur: Small brown tom

Tawnypelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Oldest ShadowClan queen.

Littlecloud: Very small tabby tom. Oldest ShadowClan cat

Bluestripe: Grey tom with silver-blue tabby stripes and light blue eyes.

Moonflower: Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes.

Littletail: Small, black she-cat with green eyes.

****

RIVERCLAN

LEADER- Lillystar: Golden tabby she-cat with light green eyes.

DEPUTY- Minnowstream: Small grey-and-white she-cat with brown eyes.

APPRENTICE- Rainpaw: Long-haired, silver-and-brown tabby she-cat with silver-blue eyes. Kit of Cranefeather and Reedtail.

MEDICINCE CAT- Brindlespots: Large, pretty spotted she-cat with green eyes. Oldest medicine cat in the Clans.

APPRENTICE- Stormpaw: Grey tom with gold eyes. Kit of Cranefeather and Reedtail.

WARRIORS- Reedtail: Light brown tom with a darker tail, white paws and silver eyes.

APPRENTICE- Shortpaw: Long-haired, grey tom with brown eyes and pale tabby markings. Kit of Tanglefire and Icedove.

Cranefeather: Silver tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

Ivyleaf: Small light-brown she-cat with darker tabby markings and green eyes.

APPRENTICE- Loudpaw: Dark brown (with lighter tabby stripes) she-cat with gold eyes. Kit of Lightningstripe and Dappleear.

Tanglefire: Large, long-haired, grey tom with fire-like tabby markings and gold eyes.

Sunpelt: Golden tom with orange eyes.

Swiftnose: Brown-and-white tabby tom with green-gold eyes.

APPRENTICE- Thornpaw: Cream-and-brown tom with blue eyes. Kit of Lightningstripe and Dappleear.

Splashfoot: Pretty grey she-cat with blue eyes.

APPRENTICE- Lightpaw: Pale yellow tom with blue eyes. Kit of Lightningstripe and Dappleear.

Ripplefur: Brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

Dappleear: Light brown spotted she-cat with blue eyes.

Heavypelt: Pale brown tom with very thick, very heavy fur and pale gold eyes.

Lightningstripe: Pale yellow tom with blazing gold tabby marks and gold eyes.

QUEENS- Fernfire: Golden she-cat with orange flecks and blue eyes.

KITS- Goldenkit: Gold she-cat with blue eyes.

Firekit: Flame-colored tom with lovely, dark blue eyes. (Four moons)

Icedove: Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

Cloudheart: Pretty white she-cat with long fur and blue-green eyes.

KITS- Snowkit: Pure white she-cat with green eyes.

Mosskit: Tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

Mudkit: Brown and white tom with blue eyes and a very dark nose.

(One moon)

ELDERS- Voletooth: Small brown tabby tom.

Beechfur: Light brown tom. Oldest RiverClan cat

Redheart: Orange tom with green eyes.

Weaselstep: Light brown tom with green eyes.

Heronwing: Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Birchheart: White-and-silver tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Oldest RiverClan she-cat

****

WINDCLAN

LEADER- Greystar: Large grey tom with black tabby stripes.

DEPUTY- Barkfur: Dappled, dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

APPRENTICE- Sandpaw: Beige tom with light ginger tabby markings and green eyes. Kit of Hawkclaw and Berrypelt.

MEDICINE CAT- Willowpelt: Pretty brown and white she-cat with blue eyes.

WARRIORS- Ferrettail: White tom with black paws, a black tail, and amber eyes.

Grasswhisker: Grey tom with unusually long whiskers and blue eyes.

Hawkclaw: Brown-and white tom with large claws and brown eyes.

APPRENTICE- Shadowpaw: Long-haired, dark-grey she-cat with a black underbelly and brown eyes, Kit of Grasswhisker and Finchfeather.

Finchfeather: White she-cat with golden spots and amber eyes.

APPRENTICE- Demonpaw: Brown-eyed grey tom with a black face and tail. Kit of Ferrettail and Foxfur.

Berrypelt: Creamy-colored, tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Foxcloud: Tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes.

Cinderclaw: Grey tabby tom with yellow eyes.

APPRENTICE- Longpaw: Light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Kit of Molefoot and Blackfang.

Molefoot: Brown-and-white she-cat with blue eyes and large paws.

Leafstep: Pretty gold-and-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Blackfang: Black-and-white tom with yellow-green eyes.

Greenstripe: Pale grey tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes.

QUEENS- Foxfur: Light brown-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Ferrettail's kits.

KITS- Snowkit: White tom with orange eyes.

Rosekit: Dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

Blackkit: White tom with black limbs and yellow eyes.

Oakkit: Brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

(Three moons)

Frostflower: Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes.

KITS- Whitekit: White tom with yellow eyes.

Hollykit: Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Spottedkit: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes. (One moon)

ELDERS- Owlwhisker: Light brown tabby tom.

Weaselfur: Ginger tom with white paws. Oldest WindClan cat

Yarrowleaf: Creamy-colored tom with green eyes.

Gingertail: Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with a ginger tail and brown eyes. Oldest WindClan she- cat

Goldheart: Gold she-cat with blue eyes.

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER- Cinderstar: Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

DEPUTY- Tallear: Dusky brown tom with light blue eyes and long fur.

MEDICINE CAT- Bluefur: Silver-blue she-cat with silver eyes.

APPRENTICE: Greypaw: Pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Kit of Silverleaf and Icestorm.

WARRIORS- Silverleaf: Pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

APPRENTICE- Brightpaw: White she-cat with yellow patches and green eyes. Kit of Gorsefall and Whitehawk.

Icestorm: Handsome white tom with ice-blue eyes and long fur.

APPRENTICE- Steppingpaw: Black-and-white tom with green eyes. Kit of Whitehawk and Gorsefall.

Ashnose: Dark grey tom with blue eyes and a grey nose.

APPRENTICE- Metalpaw: Yellow, gold-eyed tom with two silver legs. Kit of Darkface and Swiftfoot.

Gorsefall: Brown-and-yellow she-cat with green eyes.

Whitehawk: Gold-eyed, white tom with a brown tabby underbelly.

APPRENTICE- Riverpaw: Pretty grey tabby with swirling and rippling tabby markings. Kit of Ashnose and Dovepelt.

Lionface: Golden tom with thick fur and yellow eyes.

APPRENTICE- Blizzardpaw: White tom with long fur and green eyes. Kit of Ashnose and Dovepelt.

Dovepelt: Long-furred, white she-cat with green eyes and black speckles like a birch tree.

Leaffur: Handsome brown tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes.

APPRENTICE- Rushingpaw: Lithe, brown tom with gold eyes. Kit of Whitehawk and Gorsefall.

Darkface: Pale grey she-cat with very dark grey legs, tail and face with blue eyes.

Swiftfoot: Yellow tom with gold eyes.

QUEENS- Hailstream: Pretty white-and-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Lionface's kits.

KITS- Silverkit: Silver tabby she-cat.

Whitekit: White tom.

(3 ¾ moons)

Russetclaw: Dark ginger-brown she-cat with orange eyes.

KITS- Brackenkit: Light brown tom with blue eyes.

Crowkit: Black she-cat with orange eyes.

(Two moons)

ELDERS- Whitewing: White she-cat with green eyes.

Birchfall: Light brown tabby tom.

Sorreltail: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Oldest ThunderClan she-cat

Cloudtail: Long-haired white tom. Oldest ThunderClan cat.

Daisyfur: Yellow she-cat with green eyes.

****

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS

Foxheart: (loner) Handsome, long-haired ginger and white tom with light tabby markings, black legs and green eyes. Lives near horseplace.

Brom: (loner) Very large, dusty-brown-and-black tom with amber eyes. Stray that lived with Twolegs, but escaped.

Bones: (loner) Large, white-grey tom with blue eyes. Brom's 'deputy,' so to speak.

Flame: (loner) Large tom with a fox-like pelt. Dark tabby stripes and white legs.

Crow: (loner) Large, black tom with orange eyes. Brother of Nitro.

Nitro: (loner) Large, black tom with gold eyes. Brother of Crow.


	2. The Apprentices

Okay, so I definitley had to edit this SERIOUSLY. XDD;;; Sorry for that one person who already favorited this, but you must've been SO confused with the Clan jumps that were supposed to be there. Yeah, by the way, I DO skip around the Clans. I had to add a few lines to separate the Clans.

Sorry!

If anyone who reads this and doesn't already know, I have an RP site for this story already (it starts after this whole story, I'll get this posted and then eventually what I have of Part II). If you want, go for it. I have rules for what to do when you get invited (but please let me know you want to join so I know to invite you, okay? Please include your email and the names of two cats you would like to be). The only thing that isn't in the rules is that you now should pick two cats, both in separate Clans, and if you do ANY SECRET SHARING I WILL KICK YOU OFF FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY MOUSE. Okay? =3

.com

* * *

The half-moon shone brightly down on Cinderstar as she sat on Highledge in front of her Clan. Many faces stared at her as she called down to them, as the leader before her had done at her apprentice naming ceremony.

"This moonhigh, we gather together to name three new apprentices. Come forward, please."

Three kits came forward: A white female bounded forward, excited. A yellow tom came up, curious. Finally, the grey female walked up slowly, looking up to her leader. Cinderstar looked upon the little white kitten.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name," she meowed, "This apprentice will be known as Brightpaw!" Brightpaw almost jumped from happiness. The grey leader turned to a silver tabby. "Silverleaf," she started, "You are ready for your first apprentice. You were trained by our deputy, Tallear, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Brightpaw." Silverleaf padded over to her new apprentice and touched her nose. Cinderstar continued.

"This apprentice," she called, looking at the yellow kit, "Until he has earned his warrior name, shall be known as Metalpaw for his silver legs that shine in the moonlight like steel!" This time, a dark grey tom flicked his blue eyes to Cinderstar. "Ashnose," the leader called, "You mentored Hailstream, and she is a credit to her Clan. I expect you to pass on all of the skills you taught Hailstream to Metalpaw."

Ashnose dipped his head and walked up to Metalpaw, touching his nose as well. Now, it was time for the last kit. The kit looked up to her leader, then raised her eyes to the moon and shut them.

"Bluefur," Cinderstar meowed, "You told me you are ready to take on an apprentice medicine cat."

"Yes," the pretty, silver cat said softly, dipping her head.

"Then from this night until the day she earns her medicine cat name, this apprentice will be called Greypaw! Pass on all the knowledge and wisdom you've been granted by all medicine cats before you to this apprentice!" Cinderstar finished. Bluefur and Greypaw touched noses.

"Brightpaw! Metalpaw! Greypaw!"

The loud meows came from the other two apprentices, Riverpaw and Blizzardpaw, but they were soon joined in by the rest of the Clan cats. The three apprentices were nuzzled and pushed around playfully by their Clan mates. Ashnose was being jovially pawed by his closest friends.

"You won't be sleeping in the nursery tonight," a small voice meowed sadly at Greypaw. The new medicine cat apprentice looked down. Silverkit. The silver she-cat wouldn't be an apprentice for another two moons, but had still bonded with Greypaw all the same.

"No," Greypaw replied, "I'll be sleeping in Bluefur's den tonight!" The idea of becoming a medicine cat made her fur tingle. She had always wanted to be one, and envisioned herself often as a full fledged medicine cat, healing her Clanmates, speaking with StarClan, sharing ideas with her comrades in the other Clans, and showing her own apprentice through the forest.

Brightpaw was starting to play fight with Blizzardpaw, rolling around everywhere until Blizzardpaw gave her a fierce tackle and she rolled straight into Tallear. She looked up at the brown deputy, who nudged her up. He was a young deputy, only twenty-two moons, and a cat of that age would usually be considered inexperienced, but still was larger than even Cinderstar. Brightpaw mewed and he playfully batted her ear, purring. Brightpaw went back to the other apprentices. Her two littermate brothers, Rushingpaw and Steppingpaw, had already been made apprentices, and she couldn't wait to begin her training.

Blizzardpaw rubbed against the pretty white apprentice, purring. Unseen by anyone, Tallear's tail twitched out of annoyance watching Blizzardpaw, and he went back to his den.

That night, as Metalpaw settled down in his nest in the apprentices' den, he thought only about Greypaw, and how he wished she wouldn't be a medicine cat so she could be in the apprentice's den by his side again.

* * *

The sun shone in on Brightpaw's face. She twitched her whiskers, then bounded outside the den. She was fully charged and ready to go. Finally, her mentor came out of the warrior's den, and meowed a greeting.

"Eat something," Silverleaf said, "I'm showing you the territory today with Ashnose and Metalpaw, and it might take awhile to cover the entire area."

Brightpaw selected a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile and sat down next to her mentor, who was starting in on a finch. Brightpaw ate quickly and waited for Silverleaf to finish by watching Rushingpaw and Steppingpaw head out with their mentors and Tallear to patrol the borders. When the silver warrior was done, Brightpaw jumped up.

"Are we going now? Which way first?"

Silverleaf purred in amusement. "We'll head from the ShadowClan border, and work our way around, okay?" Brightpaw nodded in agreement and bounded out of the camp with her mentor.

* * *

"Can you smell that?"

"It's ThunderClan, isn't it?"

"Yes. Good. This strip of land just passed the stream is our border with ThunderClan."

Icepaw rolled her eyes. Blackfur was treating her like a kit from the nursery again, and while on patrol! She humored him, though, so he wouldn't feel pressured or embarrassed in front of his fellow warriors. The apprentice and her mentor, along with three other cats, continued walking along the border, making sure nothing was amiss. The black apprentice fell into line with her friend, Metalpaw. The grey tabby tom twitched his ears and kept them pricked and alert. Finally, he stopped.

"I smell a ThunderClan patrol!" he warned. His mentor, Snowclaw, decided to test his skills.

"How many?"

"About five, I'd guess." he answered her.

"Good," she praised, gazing back over to ThunderClan territory. Her skills were mature enough to pinpoint exactly who three of the five cats were by smell alone.

Just then, the ThunderClan patrol pushed their way to the edge of the border. Three warriors and two apprentices. The ShadowClan cats easily outnumbered them. The other warrior in Icepaw's patrol, Spirittail, hissed.

"What do you think you're doing?" he spat. The white warrior laid his ears back and growled.

"Patrolling, what's it look like?" he mewed. Icepaw raised her hackles, preparing for a fight. Blackfur started to speak, but the hatred from his voice was not hidden.

"We will leave you," he said, "Just never let us catch you trespassing on our territory!" The apprentice hissed ferociously, but a silver cat batted at her ear lightly and let out a quieting hiss. The patrols went on their ways. As Icepaw and her patrol padded along the edge of the lake, the black apprentice kept her guard way up. Metalpaw ran ahead of her and brushed her with his tail.

"Calm down," he said jovially, purring.

They reached the RiverClan border. This time, it was Icepaw who smelled the patrol first. The RiverClan patrol was made up of one cat she recognized, the others, she didn't. The one was the RiverClan deputy, Minnowstream. The other cats were two apprentices; One was a long-haired silver and brown tabby she-cat, the other, a short, long-haired grey tabby tom. Then there were the two warriors: A golden tom and a light brown one.

Icepaw glanced over to Metalpaw and was surprised at what she found: He was staring at the RiverClan she-cat! Worse off, she was staring back. A few muscles flexed under her sleek, shining pelt, and her ears twitched. The other apprentice was staring at the ShadowClan cats with his ears back.

Without a word exchanged, Minnowstream twitched her tail to signal for the patrol to keep moving. Icepaw and her Clanmates did the same. Metalpaw looked back at the she-cat and mouthed a friendly meow. When she did the same, the grey tom apprentice next to her laid his ears back, glared at Metalpaw and wound his body around the she-cat's protectively as his patrol walked in the opposite direction of the ShadowClan warriors.

* * *

"That was an enemy cat, Rainpaw!" the grey apprentice hissed.

"So? What was I doing that was so wrong?"

"Staring at him! Meowing a kind greeting to him!" the tom hissed. His companion snorted, irritated, and started walking into the den.

"I still don't see what the big deal was…" Rainpaw muttered, curling up in her nest. The apprentices' den was strangely empty-feeling. There were very few apprentices in training, Shortpaw, Stormpaw and herself being the only three. She felt a warm body curl up next to hers and heard a voice start to talk to her.

"Shortpaw's being protective," she heard her brother, Stormpaw, say, "He likes you, and he doesn't want anything bad to happen." Rainpaw looked at the grey tom.

"How do you know?" she meowed softly. Stormpaw pressed his nose into her soft fur, then sat up proudly.

"I know because I'm a medicine cat!" he declared, his golden eyes shining. His sister twitched her whiskers in amusement and batted him.

"No, you're not," she teased, "You're just an apprentice!" Stormpaw hissed playfully and batted her back. As they play-fought, a meow came from outside the den, calling to Rainpaw's brother.

"Stormpaw!" a spotted she-cat called, "It's time to go!"

"Coming, Brindlespots!" he called. He jumped up, excited. He was making his first trip to the Moonpool since he became an apprentice. He bounded up to the medicine cat, Brindlespots. She turned her warm, green eyes to him and purred.

"Let's go," she said softly. The two cats padded out of the camp and start to make their way along the edge of the lake. Two tail-lengths. That was all they had to go to the Moonpool. But no one would stop a medicine cat anyway. The two cats reached the stream that ran from the lake to the Moonpool, where they met up with the other medicine cats.

"Hello," greeted a light brown tom. Brindlespots purred even louder at seeing her friends and greeted them by brushing muzzles. "Hello, Owlclaw," she meowed. She brushed against them all and stepped back to her apprentice.

"Everyone," she announced, "This is my new apprentice, Stormpaw." She turned to Stormpaw and started introducing the others.

There was Owlclaw, the light brown tom from ShadowClan with gold eyes. Then there was the very pretty brown-and-white she-cat with blue eyes from WindClan. Her name was Willowpelt. Last, there were the two cats from ThunderClan. One was a silver-blue she-cat named Bluefur, and the other was her apprentice, the grey tabby she-cat Greypaw.

"Hi," Stormpaw greeted enthusiastically. He was too excited to be nervous. The six cats made their way along the stream that ran from the lake to the Moonpool. Greypaw caught up with Stormpaw.

"So," she started, "Is this your first time to the Moonpool?" Stormpaw nodded.

"How about you?"

"Yes. I just became an apprentice yesterday." Stormpaw widened his golden eyes in surprise. She was very young! He had become an apprentice almost three quarters of a moon ago!

"Hurry up, you two!" Bluefur called back to the two apprentices, "We're nearly there!"

Stormpaw and Greypaw ran ahead, and the crystalline Moonpool came into view. The six cats gathered around its edge. Stormpaw and Greypaw were unsure of what to do, until they saw the medicine cats lie down next to the pool and touch it with their noses. The apprentices did the same.

Stormpaw immediately fell asleep. He was walking through a bright, still green forest, the smells of prey all around him, many for this late greenleaf turning into leaf-bare.

"Welcome, Stormpaw…" a warm voice meowed. Stormpaw looked ahead. A handsome, long-haired brown tom was padding towards the apprentice. The apprentice could smell the familiar scent of RiverClan on the tom. "I am Mudfur," he said, "An old RiverClan medicine cat. You have a wonderful mentor." Stormpaw dipped his head.

"I am fortunate," he muttered, "Brindlespots _is_ wonderful…" This cat of StarClan didn't intimidate him, but there was something awe striking, almost eerie, about the thought of his ancestors watching his every move. Suddenly, a far-off look came to Mudfur's eyes. In a new voice, the voice of a younger tom, he said, "_Three will break tradition, Thunder, Shadow and River, and they will die by the paws of the Clans if their kin is not accepted…_"

"Stormpaw…" he heard. He felt his side nudged by a paw, and woke up. Brindlespots was nudging him awake. "Time to go," she said. Stormpaw shook his head, and started walking away, thinking of Mudfur's utterly nonsensical and confusing prophecy. Wondering if Brindlespots would even understand it, he gazed at Willowpelt, then brushed the troubling thoughts away.


	3. The Battle

Willowpelt left her fellow medicine cats, and as she did, she took one last look at Stormpaw. He seemed to be troubled by something after sharing tongues with StarClan. She padded across the grassy moors to her camp over the next hour, thinking of her own message.

"Leaf-bare will be hard, Willowpelt," Tallstar, the black and white tom who was the Clan leader many seasons ago, "Be sure to stock up on supplies before the snow destroys everything." She nodded, and had told Tallstar that she would be sure to give Greystar the message. She entered the tightly-guarded camp.

Demonpaw was outside the nursery with his four younger brothers and sisters, Rosekit, Blackkit, Snowkit and Oakkit. Inside the hollow, Frostflower, the other queen, was sitting with her kits. Demonpaw was watching the small scraps of fur who still had a moon to be apprentices. He had been made one four moons ago, and his friends, Sandpaw and Shadowpaw, had been made apprentices five moons ago. They had been assessed the day before. Demonpaw couldn't wait to become a warrior. His ginger sister, Rosekit, was playing with a mouse, along with her littermates.

"Stop playing with your prey!" their mother, Foxfur, scolded, "We must show respect for every bite we can hunt during leaf-bare."

"But it's not leaf-bare, Foxfur!" Blackkit pointed out, and he was right. It wasn't quite leaf-bare.

"It almost is, though," Foxfur said, "And prey is getting harder to find!" Rosekit looked ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry, Foxfur…" she mewed. Foxfur softened.

"It's alright," she said, "Now, eat your mouse." Demonpaw said goodbye to his mother and littermates, then padded over to the fresh-kill pile. He picked up a mouse, his favorite, and sat down by Sandpaw and Shadowpaw, who were sharing a large rabbit. Demonpaw felt a flash of jealousy; He really liked the pretty dark-grey she-cat, Shadowpaw. The light beige apprentice finished with his half and sat next to Demonpaw.

"I want something exciting to happen!" he whined. He looked bored.

"Don't say that," Shadowpaw said seriously through a mouthful of rabbit, "You might have just brought about a battle, or something…"

"Yeah," Demonpaw agreed, purring in amusement, "You just jinxed us all, Sandpaw! The next thing you know, Riverclan's going to be attacking us!"

The next morning, Demonpaw and his fellow apprentices got up and walked around the camp, selecting two mice to share between them before they started their apprentice duties. The warriors were already up, on hunting and border patrols. The last patrol, made of Foxcloud, Barkfur and Grasswhisker, were just leaving the camp. Demonpaw quickly finished his part of the mouse and went off to see to the elders.

Weaselfur greeted him with a scratchy meow and said, "Could you get this tick behind my ear? I can't quite reach it…"

"No problem, Weaselfur!" he chirped. He loved being with the elders, listening to their stories. Owlwhisker was telling one now, with Yarrowleaf, Gingertail and Goldheart listening.

"Twolegs were taking over the forest, destroying everything," he started, "Including the Fourtrees, where everyone would gather at the full moon. Then, StarClan came to four cats: Crowfeather, or Crowpaw, as he was known at first, when he received his vision, of WindClan, Feathertail of RiverClan, who was accompanied by her brother Stormfur, Brambleclaw of Thunderclan, and his friend Squirrelflight, who was also an apprentice at the time, and Brambleclaw's sister, Tawnypelt, of ShadowClan. Feathertail and Stormfur were half ThunderClan, as was Tawnypelt. They were taken to the sun-drown place, where a large lake of salty water swallowed up the sun every night.

"And along their journey, each of the four cats had what they said was a 'saltwater sign'. They would go to get a drink of water, and it would taste salty to one cat, and only that cat each time."  
Just then, cutting off Owlwhisker, a loud yowl rang through the moors. The warrior, Ferrettail, came barreling in, looking frantic.

"On patrol… RiverClan… Border fight… Need help…" the white tom panted. Greystar pricked his ears and stood up. Then, he started calling to the other cats, preparing them for battle.

"Berrypelt, Grasswhisker!" he called out, "Go help the patrol-"

"What about us?" Shadowpaw meowed. Greystar turned to Barkfur, his deputy.

"Are they ready?" he asked. Barkfur nodded. "Alright. Demonpaw, Shadowpaw and Sandpaw. You go with Grasswhisker and Berrypelt. Barkfur, you and I will guard the camp."

"You go, Greystar," the ginger elder meowed, "I will help Barkfur guard the camp." Greystar turned to the tom.

"Are you sure, Weaselfur?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm not that old," Weaselfur replied, "I can still defend the camp." Greystar nodded, and the two she-cat elders walked up next to Weaselfur. Goldheart gazed intently at Greystar, while Gingertail said, "We will help, too."

"I can't have all the elders fighting!" the grey tom meowed, exasperated. One fiery look from Gingertail made him sigh. "Oh, alright! Fine!" he agreed.

"Be careful, Weaselfur," Demonpaw warned.

"Don't worry about me," he said with a rusty purr, "We'll be just fine. Now, go help defend our border." Demonpaw nodded and ran off after the two apprentices, warriors and leader.

They reached their border with RiverClan. It was mass chaos. Hawkclaw was bleeding from his shoulder and muzzle, but he was fighting well against a small, brown she-cat. Without registering anything else, a grey tom apprentice jumped Sandpaw. These RiverClan cats weren't just sleek and pretty, they had muscle to boot from swimming in the river and the lake. The beige apprentice let himself go limp, then, when the tom let his guard down, he knocked the RiverClan cat over, pinning him the ground.

"Shortpaw!" someone meowed. A silver apprentice knocked Sandpaw over and started clawing wildly at him. Sandpaw saw his advantage. She didn't have a real strategy, she only carelessly attacked away. He bit her leg hard, causing blood to run out as she yowled with rage. Shortpaw, the grey tom, was now stuck in combat with Shadowpaw, who was ferociously fighting back, although her sight was being blocked by her bleeding muzzle. Demonpaw was wrestling with a large golden tom about twice his size.

The smell of blood clouded Sandpaw's nose, and his hearing was battered by the sounds of yowling, raging cats, so he had to rely on sight and feel alone. He nudged the she-cat's bad paw with his muzzle, knocking her over, rolling onto his back, and kicking her stomach with his hind paws, claws unsheathed and raking her stomach. She meowed loudly, and over her scream, a voice shouted, "Rainpaw! Run!" The silver apprentice stood up on shaky legs, then ran as fast as her injured leg would allow, close to Shortpaw, who had wrenched free of Shadowpaw. He looked worried and started leading Rainpaw away. A large, pale brown tom stopped them short, glaring at them viciously.

"Warriors never run from a battle!" he hissed at them. Shortpaw protested, laying his ears back angrily.

"But, Rainpaw-"

"Needs to suck it up," the tom spat. He turned to Rainpaw and struck her with a large paw. The silver she-cat fell over, grunting. "Now keep fighting!" he ordered. She stood back up on her weak legs and accidentally knocked into a cream-and-brown RiverClan apprentice. He gave her a quick, encouraging lick on the ear and ran back off to battle one of the WindClan warriors.

Sandpaw had a sinking feeling in his stomach and started winding smoothly in between the fighting cats, dodging a glancing blow here and there, aiming to find the two RiverClan apprentices, though he knew he shouldn't be checking up upon an enemy warrior. He got near, and as he approached, Shortpaw attacked again, his eyes burning with hatred. The grey tabby tom was still full of rage by the way the she-cat had been stopped from going back to her camp and medicine cat.

"Stay away!" he growled ferociously, clawing at Sandpaw's sides. Rainpaw jumped to her feet, more blood splashing to the ground, and bounded over to Shortpaw. Sandpaw decided that this wasn't the best time to check up on the apprentice he had just injured. He ran off, tearing away from Shortpaw.

More warriors were falling, many RiverClan. Someone screeched "RiverClan! Retreat!" The cats ran, Shortpaw leading a limping Rainpaw away, and one brown-and-white tabby tripped over Sandpaw, knocking the both of them over. Sandpaw got up, panting, and joined his fellow apprentices. Shadowpaw's muzzle was bleeding, though not heavily. Demonpaw showed the signs of battling an adult warrior, with a large cut along his shoulder.

"Let's head back," Greystar said softly, sporting a fresh cut along his nose. They started padding back to camp. Hawkclaw matched his son's pace and purred.

"You fought like a warrior," he murmured softly, "That move you used on Rainpaw, when you nudged her over, rolled and kicked her back was brilliant." Sandpaw muttered a thank you and continued on wearily. Hawkclaw continued. "All of you were wonderful." The brown warrior trotted up to Greystar and started talking to him quietly. After a while, the grey leader nodded, and said, "Yes, I agree. At moonhigh." Sandpaw pricked his ears in excitement. Only the most important rituals were performed at moonhigh.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather near the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

All of WindClan gathered around, many with scratches and covered-up wounds along their bodies. Shadowpaw gazed up at her leader as she sat next to her den mates. She was utterly bored and sat down, washing her paws and face while keeping her ears pricked.

"Shadowpaw," Greystar started, "Would you and your den mates come here?"

Demonpaw wore a face of shock, as did Sandpaw. Shadowpaw merely stood up calmly and led the way up to the ledge, not giving away an ounce of any emotion other than boredom. The three apprentices sat side-by-side, looking at Greystar. The WindClan leader continued his speech that was necessary for the ceremony he was performing.

"I, Greystar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Greystar looked down at the three cats. "Shadowpaw, Sandpaw and Demonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" the young cats all replied at the same time.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Shadowpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Shadowfur. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Greystar rested his muzzle on Shadowfur's head, and the grey warrior licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Sandpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage." Greystar did the same to Sandstorm, and he licked his leader's shoulder.

"Finally, Demonpaw. From this moment you shall be known as Demonwhisker. StarClan honors your forethought and bravery." When Greystar rested his large, grey head on Demonwhisker's, the shadowy tom licked his leader's shoulder, thinking, "I'm finally a warrior!"

"Demonwhisker! Shadowfur! Sandstorm!" The cats of his Clan were calling out their names.

"Tonight," Greystar finished, "The three of you will guard the camp alone, in complete silence." As the three new warriors kept their camp safe, Barkfur watched in amusement as Shadowfur and Demonwhisker silently whacked Sandstorm hard over the head with their paws, both of them thinking, _"You idiot!"_


	4. The Dream

"Rainpaw, your leg's bleeding."

"I'm fine, Shortpaw," she replied stubbornly, although the loss of blood was starting to make her dizzy, "We are _so_ lucky that we didn't lose any warriors." Shortpaw glared sternly at her.

"Don't let Heavypelt get to you," he meowed, "Go get Brindlespots or at least Stormpaw to look at it. Right now. Please…" he added with a soft gaze. At the sound of Shortpaw mentioning Stormpaw's sister bleeding, the grey medicine apprentice immediately came bounding over.

"Rainpaw, that looks really deep," he meowed, concerned, "Come over to the den."

"Her stomach was also raked open!" Shortpaw called out to Stormpaw. The medicine cat apprentice nodded and led his sister to the medicine den, keeping his body pressed against hers as she stumbled along with him.

Shortpaw started for the apprentices' den, but stopped when he saw the look on Heavypelt's face. The large tom was glaring at Rainpaw and Stormpaw, who had already entered the medicine den. There was a loud hiss directed towards Heavypelt. Shortpaw saw that it had come from Rainpaw's father, Reedtail. The brown tom raced to Heavypelt, then swiped his unsheathed claws at his face.

"Don't you ever," he growled, still clawing at Heavypelt, "Put my kit's life in danger _ever_ again!"

"It's not my fault she's _weak_!" the pale tom spat back, clawing at Reedtail's ears, his tail lashing around wildly. Reedtail jumped onto Heavypelt and pinned him down, even though he was half the size of the large warrior.

The two cats were tussling on the ground in the middle of the camp, with the rest of he Clan gathered around them. Minnowstream stepped forward and screeched for them to stop along with Cranefeather, but the two toms wouldn't listen. Reedtail was spitting at Heavypelt about risking his kit's life, fighting ferociously, until a golden she-cat stepped into the middle of the crowd.

"Stop it this instant!" came the voice of the cat. Reedtail let go of his opponent, looking sour, while Heavypelt glanced to the medicine den in distaste.

"Lillystar," Reedtail mumbled, bowing his head respectfully.

"What is going on?" she asked, looking at the two toms.

"Heavypelt put my daughter's life in danger," Reedtail answered, his ears lying back, "He sent her back into battle when-"

"When there was nothing wrong with her but a couple of scratches," Heavypelt cut in loudly, starting to wash his torn ear. Reedtail hissed again, but was silenced by a look from Lillystar.

"Where is Rainpaw?" RiverClan's leader asked.

"In the medicine den," Brindlespots spoke up, "Stormpaw led her inside. She's lost a lot of blood, Lillystar." The pretty she-cat flicked her gaze to Heavypelt. "She should have come back right after her stomach was cut open." Lillystar's eyes searched the crowd and found the cat she was looking for.

"Shortpaw," she called, "Come here for a moment, please." The grey tom froze, his fur standing on end, then approached, looking timid. Lillystar was the only cat who could ever make him nervous.

"Y-yes," he murmured, glancing nervously at Heavypelt. The large warrior glared at the apprentice, as if daring him to recount what had happened.

"How near were you to Rainpaw?" she asked.

"I w-was with her the entire time, Lillystar," he said, calming down, knowing that Heavypelt wouldn't silence him in front of the entire Clan.

"When did she receive the slash to her stomach?" the she-cat asked, looking warmly at the apprentice with her soft, green eyes.

"Half-way through the fight," he mewed very quietly, so that only Lillystar, Reedtail and Heavypelt could hear him. Before waiting for Lillystar to ask, he said, "We _tried _to go back to camp to see Brindlespots or at least Stormpaw, but Heavypelt wouldn't let me take Rainpaw back to camp." Lillystar nodded, then muttered, "Thank you, you may go." Shortpaw ran from the crowd and into the medicine den to keep watch over Rainpaw while Reedtail and Lillystar started questioning Heavypelt.

* * *

Stormpaw led Rainpaw to a nest next to his in the den, away from the fighting, then went off to grab some herbs. He came back, and started chewing them together, while Brindlespots padded in.

"What are you making, Stormpaw?" she asked.

"A honey-and-horsetail poultice," he replied, "I'm going to put it on Rainpaw's wounds."

"Good, Stormpaw," the medicine cat purred. Brindlespots leaned over to Rainpaw and muttered, "If you ever receive an injury like that again, come straight to camp. You and Shortpaw both." Rainpaw nodded slowly, her eyes half-shut. The pretty tabby walked out to tend to the other warriors, leaving her apprentice with his sister.

* * *

Stormpaw dabbed some of the poultice onto his paw, then started to spread it on Rainpaw's stomach. "Lay on your side like that for a while, Rainpaw," he instructed, going to work on her leg. He applied the same poultice to her leg, then covered it with marigold leaves. When he saw that Rainpaw was looking at him in confusion, he explained, "This is so the poultice won't rub off, and it'll protect you against infection. Don't take them off. You wouldn't want to scar your lovely pelt, anyway, would you?" At the last comment, he purred jokingly, and she joined him, but then stopped when she winced in pain.

Brindlespots popped in again to check on how Stormpaw had done. "You did wonderfully," she purred. She looked back over Rainpaw, and said, "You'll need to stay here for a day or two. You're not going anywhere with those injuries to the stomach." The tabby apprentice nodded, disappointed. Brindlespots left, and Stormpaw pushed his nose into Rainpaw's muzzle gently.

"Get some sleep," he purred. Rainpaw meowed at him and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

She was running. To, or from what, she didn't really know. She couldn't feel the cuts and slashes along her stomach and leg at all, almost like the battle didn't even happen. The forest was dark, and the large trees looming all around her were recognized as pine. It wasn't cold for the weather of leaf-fall, and she could only recognize one scent: ShadowClan. Rainpaw stopped as a shadow appeared before her. She stepped a little closer until she could see it. There was a pretty silver-and-brown tabby she-cat lying on the ground of the forest with a handsome tom next to her; He reminded Rainpaw of the ShadowClan apprentice she had seen the day before. Around them tumbled five kits. The area around them smelled of ShadowClan and RiverClan.

A twig broke. Rainpaw jumped and looked towards the noise. The ShadowClan apprentice was standing there, looking frightened that he had interrupted the three cats. But the grown silver she-cat purred.

"It's all right, Metalpaw," she meowed gently, "You can come forward."

Metalpaw uncertainly padded forward and stumbled over a tree root protruding from the ground. Rainpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement and she purred.

"Uh, hi…" Metalpaw greeted shyly. The silver she-cat with kits purred even louder with her mate. The larger tom nuzzled the queen affectionately, licking her cheek and the top of her head.

"Hi," Rainpaw answered him back, stepping forward. She didn't know what made her do it, but Rainpaw did it anyway. She stepped forward and rubbed her muzzle against Metalpaw's, a weak, unsure purr starting to rumble in her throat. Then, she woke up, the pain in her leg and stomach flaring into action.

* * *

Metalpaw twitched awake. He could still smell the pretty RiverClan apprentice, and his tail flicked out of annoyance that he had woken up from such a wonderful dream.

"Hey! Watch where you put that stupid tail of yours!" the black she-cat meowed next to him.

"Sorry, Icepaw…" Metalpaw muttered.

"Can't let a cat get any sleep around here, can you?" she muttered, irritated, "Mumbling in your sleep, smacking everyone with your tail…"

"I've gotten the point, Icepaw!" he threw sarcastically at her.

Metalleg decided to get up, since he was awake anyway. The sun was close to rising anyway, and he was hungry. He stepped out of his den as Icepaw rested her head back onto her paws and tried to get back to sleep and he grabbed a mouse out of the fresh-kill pile, glaring at it and ripping it apart with more than enough ferocity. Shadowear and Spirittail were sharing tongues near the Highledge, near Nightdaisy and Blackfur. Their closeness only annoyed Metalpaw even more, so he quickly finished his mouse, then started to walk out of the camp. He was aware that his sister, Blindflower, was following his movements with her sightless gaze. The way she could sense things even though she was blind was so eerie, almost like she really was looking at him everywhere he went. Blindflower hardly ever spoke to her little brother, only pausing to when she thought he needed "older sisterly" advice. A solid grey tom stopped the apprentice from heading out.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going hunting, Boulderclaw," Metalpaw snapped back, his tail lashing. Boulderclaw's whiskers twitched smugly.

"So, you've finally decided to act like a ShadowClan apprentice instead of a soft, fat kittypet?" he asked. Metalpaw hissed and ran off into the marshy territory.

* * *

Brightpaw first smelled mouse. Then, she heard the flutter of its small heart beating inside her ears. Finally, she saw it under the Sky Oak. She put all of her weight into her haunches and started creeping forward, lightly, silently, and perfectly balanced, just like Silverleaf had taught her. Then, she sprang. The mouse darted away from the nut it had been eating, but Brightpaw was too fast. She pinned it down with one paw, and a quick bite to the neck ended its life. She buried it and ran ahead, looking for more.

"Hey, Brightpaw!" she heard. The white she-cat looked back. Metalpaw was padding forward, a vole in his jaws.

"Hi, Metalpaw!" she chirped happily.

"Caught anything, yet?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, pointing with her muzzle towards her buried prey, "There's a mouse buried right there. I'm going to look for more."

"Hey, I'll hunt with you!" he offered, "It'll be more fun!"

The two apprentices stalked through the forest, keeping their noses sharp and ears pricked for any more prey. The golden tom heard the slight flutter of wings, and saw a pigeon pecking at the ground. He started forward, quickly and very lightly, then pounced. As it started to fly away, Metalpaw batted it out of the air, so hard that the bird was stunned. He bit into its neck and then picked it up. That brought the two apprentices to three pieces of prey each.

"Head back with your prey," the voice of Lionface, the thick-furred golden tom, meowed. Lionface and his apprentice, Blizzardpaw, stepped forward.

"Save some prey for the rest of the apprentices!" Blizzardpaw purred. Brightpaw laughed, making Blizzardpaw purr even louder.

"Mrow-ow…" she laughed. She picked up Metalpaw's vole and started heading back to camp.

It took two trips to get all the prey back to camp. On the second trip, the apprentices met up with Tallear.

"You two filled up the store with the last bunch," he meowed, "You can put those in the fresh-kill pile." Brightpaw and Metalpaw nodded, their mouths full of pigeon and fat vole. They dropped their prey into the pile, then laid down to rest near the nursery. Hailstream, Metalpaw's mother, came out of the nursery with her two kits, Silverkit and Whitekit. Russetclaw was still inside with Crowkit and Brackenkit.

"You two brought back lots of fresh-kill!" Whitekit exclaimed, looking proudly at his brother.

"We watched you two come into camp," his sister said shyly. Metalpaw nuzzled Silverkit.

"You'll be an apprentice soon enough, Silverkit," he purred, "Don't worry, it's great!" He looked over and saw Greypaw and Bluefur come out of the medicine den. Something flickered deep inside of him, but he pushed it away. He hated the ugly truth, he really did, but it was there.

Medicine cats couldn't take mates. Medicine cats couldn't have kits. Metalpaw could never be with Greypaw.


	5. Suspicions

For this and all chapters:

WARRIORS COPYRIGHT ERIN HUNTER

* * *

Shadowfur stood behind her leader and waited for his signal. As soon as Demonwhisker crossed over the fallen tree to the island under the full moon, Greystar nodded. The cats of WindClan started winding through the trees into the clearing where the other three Clans were waiting. She walked with Demonwhisker and Sandstorm, milling about the other warriors. RiverClan cats still had shining pelts, wet from the swim to the island. RiverClan led half of their lives in water. Clan elders were gathered with one another, chatting, swapping stories, and complaining about the weather. Shadowfur and her den mates met up with Blizzardpaw, who was talking with a couple of other ThunderClan apprentices. He glanced over and saw the WindClan warriors.

"Oh, hey Shadowpaw!" he meowed.

"I'm Shadowfur, now," she replied, "And now these two mouse-brains are Sandstorm and Demonwhisker." Demonwhisker's whiskers twitched in amusement at Shadowfur's sarcastic comments, while Sandstorm caught the eye of a pretty ShadowClan apprentice about half a moon younger than he was. He walked over and said hello to the familiar black she-cat.

"Hey, Icepaw," he greeted. She looked at him through narrowed slits of eyes.

"Sandpaw?" she muttered lowly, "What?"

Typical ShadowClan, he thought. Sandstorm purred. "I'm a warrior now, Icepaw! My name is Sandstorm!"

"Good for you…" she muttered, walking off and twitched her whiskers. "Where's that mouse-brained Metalpaw…?" she wondered quietly to herself.

* * *

"Hi, Rainpaw," the grey apprentice purred, rubbing muzzles with the tabby she-cat. Rainpaw purred loudly and rubbed back against Metalpaw.

"It's good to see you again, Metalpaw," she meowed, licking his ear out of affection, "And this time it's not just a dream." Only the faintest traces of the border battle with WindClan lingered on her stomach and leg. Metalpaw nudged her leg very gently.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, a border battle with WindClan," she replied, still purring, "Nothing too serious."

"Are you sure?" Rainpaw purred and her whiskers twitched.

"Yes," she replied, "We better start heading back to our Clans," Metalpaw brushed against Rainpaw one more time, licking the side of her face, then they went their separate ways as Lillystar started the Gathering.

* * *

"Let the Gathering begin!" Lillystar yowled.

"ThunderClan has three new apprentices," Cinderstar meowed, "Brightpaw, Metalpaw and our next medicine cat, Greypaw!"

Rainpaw watched as a white-and-gold she-cat swelled up proudly. That must have been Brightpaw. She twitched her tail, remembering her first Gathering, when she was announced as an apprentice.

"The Twolegs have finally left RiverClan territory," Lillystar mewed, "And with them, their dogs. We also have three new warriors: Thornpatch, Loudstep and Lightfoot!" The three littermates stood a little taller, trying to look impressive as new warriors at the Gathering that night.

"In WindClan," Greystar meowed, "We, too, now, have three new warriors! Demonwhisker, Shadowfur and Sandstorm!" The three warriors stood up, Shadowfur licking the fur on her chest quickly. She may not have cared, but Greystar would want her to look respectable. WindClan's brown-and-white medicine cat called out.

"I would like to share something," she meowed. The other leaders nodded, and Greystar motioned for Willowpelt to join the leaders. When she did, she looked out among the Clans and called out.

"The last time I shared tongues with StarClan," she announced, "They told me that this coming leaf-bare will be hard! We all must stock up on prey, and the medicine cats must keep a steady supply of herbs, especially catmint. The snows will damage them all, and we must be ready!"

Brindlespots kneaded her paws into the ground restlessly, worried. At least she knew where a good supply of catmint would be. And thankfully, she had Stormpaw, who was becoming a wonderful medicine cat.

* * *

Stormpaw stood out in the heavy rain, looking at the dark sky. He looked down, and a fox stepped out. It blinked, then ran off. A brown feather floated out of the rain and landed in front of the grey apprentice. The silver rain hit the feather and blended in with it, making it striped, like a tabby. When Stormpaw went to touch it with his paw, a liquid silver crept up the leg and turned it to steel. Stormpaw tried to scratch it off fearfully, then it turned black and melted off, like the petal of a dying flower.

* * *

Icepaw padded after her leader next to Metalpaw. Birchstar had nothing to report. An odd smell stung at Icepaw's nose, one that drifted over from Metalpaw. It was RiverClan! Why did Metalpaw smell like RiverClan? He looked oddly happy with himself, trotting with his tail and ears high. He caught up with his mentor and meowed.

"Can I go hunting, Snowclaw?" he mewed. Icepaw's mother nodded.

"Take Icepaw with you," she added, still thinking about what Willowpelt had said at the Gathering, "Catch as much as you can."

"Alright!" he mewed happily, "Icepaw, come on!" Perfect! Now Icepaw could interrogate her Clan mate. The two of them ran off into the pine forest.

Icepaw could smell vole. So could Metalpaw, as he dropped into a stalking crouch. Icepaw knew she couldn't break his concentration, so she decided to ask him then.

* * *

"Metalpaw, why do you smell like RiverClan?" she asked.

"We were around RiverClan at the Gathering," he answered, getting ready to pounce on his prey, "If you sniff Shadowear, she'll smell like RiverClan. And Fireheart will smell like WindClan!"

"They won't smell as strongly as you do," Icepaw growled as Metalpaw sprang at the vole, "What were you doing at that Gathering?" Metalpaw padded forward with his prey in his jaws.

"Nothing," he said defiantly through the vole. He dropped it and buried it so they could pick it up later. "Come on!" he meowed, "Let's go!" He ran off, Icepaw close behind.

"Quit lying!" she yowled, happy that no one could hear them. She raced off after him, finally stopping at the scent of mouse.

"This one's yours, Icepaw!" Metalpaw mewed, his whiskers twitching.

Icepaw growled for a moment, then crouched, putting all of her weight into her paws. The mouse would feel her coming before anything. Lesson one for an apprentice. As soon as she stalked it, she pounced on the mouse, quickly killing it.

"Anyway," she mewed briskly, "You were lying, Metalpaw. What were you doing at the Gathering?"

"I told you," he replied, twitching his tail out of annoyance, "I wasn't doing anything!" He glared at Icepaw. "Are you beginning to doubt my loyalties to our Clan?" he hissed softly.

"Maybe I wouldn't if you told me why you smell so strongly of RiverClan!" she hissed back.

"Anyway," she mewed briskly, "You were lying, Metalpaw. What were you doing at the Gathering?"

"I told you," he replied, twitching his tail out of annoyance, "I wasn't doing anything!" He glared at Icepaw. "Are you beginning to doubt my loyalties to our Clan?" he hissed softly.

"Maybe I wouldn't if you told me why you smell so strongly of RiverClan!" she hissed back.

The rest of their hunt was silent. The carried back full jaws of prey to the camp and dropped them into the fresh-kill pile, then picking up their share for the night, only to sit on opposite ends of the camp. Icepaw grabbed her mouse and sat with the other apprentices, her ears back. Her brother, Nightpaw looked over at Metalpaw, who was alone on the other end of camp. Shadepaw looked quizzically at Icepaw.

"What did you do to annoy Metalpaw?" she asked.

"It's her famous temper flaring up again," Nightpaw said nonchalantly, not looking up from his thrush.

"Shut up, Nightpaw!" Icepaw yowled angrily, whacking her brother on the head. Nightpaw hissed at her, then finished his thrush. He brought the remains over to the nursery, plucking it of any feathers. The bird's down would make nice lining for any kits. Icepaw continued on her mouse, then went back into the apprentices' den to sleep.

Metalpaw went inside the nursery, when he was finished, to visit the queens. Sorrelpoppy and Whitecloud were nursing their kits when he walked in. The light-brown she-cat meowed in greeting and Metalpaw sat down with her to talk. Nightpaw was with Smokecloud, helping her lay down thrush feathers in the nests. Smokecloud's stomach was swollen from her kits, who were soon to be born. Looking at the queens, Metalpaw thought of Rainpaw.

"So, how have you been?" Sorrelpoppy asked.

"I've been fine," he replied, "How are Sparrowkit and Darkkit?"

"Getting bigger," the queen purred. Metalpaw turned to Whitecloud and watched her three kits. No one knew who the father was of the kits, and if Whitecloud didn't wish to tell, she didn't have to. Metalpaw personally thought it was Buzzardwing when he looked at Tigerkit, Stonekit, and Adderkit. They looked nothing like Whitecloud, but shared the dark coloring of Buzzardwing, although they looked better.

Tawnyfur, Sorrelpoppy's kits' father, came in and nuzzled his mate. Again, Metalpaw thought of Rainpaw, and the dream he had seen her in.

"Hey, Metalleg!" Boulderclaw yowled from outside, "Quit gossiping with the queens!" Metalleg narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

Feeling tired anyway, Metalpaw got up and walked back to his den. He curled up in his nest next to Icepaw, who's flank was rising slowly up and down. Closing his eyes, the apprentice fell asleep.

* * *

Rainpaw batted a fish out of the river. It had been a moon and a half since she had last seen Metalpaw, and he was all she could every think about. She kept herself busy with hunting so she could have something else to think about besides the handsome tom. Another fish swam through the half-frozen river, and the silver tabby she-cat clawed it out, laying it next to the other three she had caught.

"Are you leaving any to reproduce in our river, Rainpaw?" the voice of her mentor, Minnowstream, asked. Catching one last fish, Rainpaw looked back.

"I'm sorry, Minnowstream," she meowed, "I was doing so well, and the fish kept coming, and-"

"It's alright," the grey-and-white she-cat meowed, laughing, "Let's get your prey back to camp."

When the fish were set down in the fresh-kill pile, Minnowstream said, "You know, you've been pulling the weight of a warrior around with you lately." Rainpaw's ears flattened in embarrassment. She just wanted to work hard for her Clan. Minnowstream continued. "You've been training for about five and a half moons now," she meowed.

"Yeah…" Rainpaw mewed, trailing off into uncertainty. Just then, there was a yowl. Shortpaw had quickly entered the camp, dropping three voles from his mouth and two mice, then ran off. A few minutes later, he returned with more mice and a pigeon, then ran off again. Minnowstream, Rainpaw and Shortpaw's mentor, Reedtail, watched with wide eyes as he returned one more time with a fish in his jaws.

"It looks like you're not the only amazing hunter in this Clan," Reedtail said to his daughter. Rainpaw padded over to her friend and picked up the fish.

"Let me help," she mewed thickly to Shortpaw. The grey apprentice nodded, unable to talk, and the two started filling up the store. Reedtail and Minnowstream walked toward Lillystar, talking with each other, then with the golden leader of RiverClan. When they were finished, Shortpaw and Rainpaw laid down, tired.

"Someone had fun hunting," Rainpaw panted. Shortpaw laid his head on the ground and meowed.

"So did you," he replied, "Those fish you caught are huge, Rainpaw! That has to be as much as I caught…""All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Lillystar yowled. Shortpaw and Rainpaw were too tired to move, so they just lifted their heads as the other warriors, elders and queens gathered together, facing Lillystar.

"More than a moon ago, our warriors fought bravely in a battle against WindClan, including our warrior apprentices!" All three of the apprentices lifted their heads at this, and Stormpaw padded slowly over to his sister and nudged her to her feet. Shortpaw stepped up with her. Lillystar continued. "And today, they showed themselves worthy of providing for a Clan all on their own! I, Lillystar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She looked down on Shortpaw and Rainpaw.

"Shortpaw, Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own lives?" she asked.

"I do!" Shortpaw meowed seriously, while Rainpaw mewed it along with him.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Shortpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shortleg! StarClan honors your loyalty and courage." The leader of the Clan rested her muzzle on Shortleg's head, and he gave her shoulder a respectful lick. He moved away and walked towards Reedtail, the light brown tom's silver eyes shining with pride. Next, it was Rainpaw's turn."Rainpaw," Lillystar continued, "From this moment, you will be known as Rainfeather! StarClan honors your dedication and strength." Rainfeather's pelt tingle with pride. After she licked Lillystar's shoulder and turned away, she could see her mother, Cranefeather, her father, Reedtail, and her brother, Stormpaw, looking at her with pride-filled eyes. Rainfeather walked to her brother, who wound his body around his sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" he whispered.

"Rainfeather! Shortleg! Rainfeather! Shortleg!"

The Clan called out the new names of the warriors, as Lillystar walked up to them and said, "As Clan tradition, you two will keep vigil in silence tonight." Minnowstream came up to her former apprentice, purring in delight. The two new warriors took their places around the camp, and guarded their camp throughout the long, cold night.


	6. Nine Lives and Death

Iceheart snapped out of the memory of her own warrior ceremony. Metalleg hadn't come long after her, and now her leader was naming Shadepaw and Iceheart's brother, Nightpaw.

"Shadepaw, from this moment, you will be known as Shadeleaf. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty." Iceheart watched, her pelt rippling with what was almost excitement (or maybe boredom, Iceheart couldn't really tell), as her brother was named Nightstorm. Birchstar set to them the task of guarding the camp in silence, and Iceheart returned to the warriors' den with Metalleg.

"Do you remember our warrior ceremonies?" Metalleg asked, purring. He vaguely wondered if Rainpaw had had her warrior ceremony yet. The two started heading back to their den. Blindflower was already there, sleeping. Shadeleaf didn't like Metalleg's older sister, and since Blindflower found the black-and-white cat to be very annoying, the two stayed clear of each other. Blindflower didn't bother to even watch Shadeleaf's ceremony.

"Yeah," Iceheart mumbled, "So what?"

"Ah, nothin'…" Metalleg mewed, curling up in his nest, "I'm just glad that we're not the ones guarding the camp tonight."

"Why not?"

"In this freezing weather? No way!"

"You should be used to it by now," Iceheart flatly pointed out. ShaodwClan cats were so used to the cold of their territory, it was said that the cold winds passed and settled upon their hearts. Their kits were much stronger than other Clans, and therefore survived leafbares easier. There was no reply from Metalleg. He must have been asleep. Iceheart shut her eyes, letting the cool light of the half-moon shine onto her face.

Owlclaw started out of the camp and around the lake, on his way to the Moonpool to meet the other medicine cats. As Brindlespots and Bluefur had told him, this would be a very special night…

* * *

The medicine cats stood around the Moonpool. Tonight, they would be performing the medicine cat ceremony for Stormpaw and Greypaw. Brindlespots gazed at Stormpaw.

"I, Brindlespots, medicine cat of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, he will serve his Clan for many moons. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Stormpaw nodded, determined. "I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true medicine cat name. Stormpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Stormcloud. You have proved to be a true medicine cat." Then, Bluefur stepped up, looking at Greypaw.

"I, Bluefur, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice." Greypaw's fur stood up. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons. Greypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Greypaw mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true medicine cat name. Greypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Greyfur. You have also proven to be a true medicine cat." The medicine cats started to call the names of Greyfur and Stormcloud.

Greyfur slept after the ceremony had been performed. Her eyes closed as her nose touched the waters of the Moonpool, and she dreamed.

Greyfur was surrounded by many kits. There was a pale ginger kit, a brown and white kit, three grey kits and three grey-and-gold kits. The grey-and-gold kits were nearest her, mewling pitifully.

"Greyfur… wake up, Greyfur…"

The grey she-cat woke up. Bluefur was prodding her with a paw. "It's time to go, Greyfur," she murmured softly. Greyfur shook away the odd dream and followed her mentor.

* * *

Rainfeather watched the next morning for her brother to come back. She finally saw the spotted she-cat and her grey apprentice. When her brother came up to her, Rainfeather bowed her head shyly, lifting a paw and said tentatively with wide eyes, "Stormpaw…?" He shook his head.

"It's Stormcloud, now," he meowed proudly. Rainfeather broke into a loud purr, nuzzling her brother.

"I'm proud of you, Stormcloud," she purred. Stormcloud purred just as loud, but a loud scream from one of the queens broke the calm of the camp. Brindlespots ran into the nursery, then popped her head out.

"Stormcloud!" she called, "I need you! Icedove's kitting1" Stormcloud Rainfeather one last time, then broke away from his sister to join Brindlespots.

* * *

At the ThunderClan camp, Brightpaw and Metalpaw were standing a silent vigil. The two of them had taken their warrior names. Brightpaw was now Brightheart, and her companion during the vigil was known as Metalclaw. The two were now warriors. From his den, Tallear watched Brightheart. Her whole body was twitching with excitement. She had been anticipating this night ever since she watched her two brothers become Steppingstone and Runningstream. Metalclaw seemed to sense this, and his tail brushed against her body to calm her down. Tallear's whiskers twitched in amusement.

Metalclaw, to Tallear's surprise, stood up, his ears pricked. Then, Tallear heard it too: Paw steps. The fast paw steps of at least five cats. Brightheart stood up, and Metalclaw signaled with his muzzle that he would go check it out. After a minute, their was a loud shriek. Brightheart ran to the camp, but Tallear met her there.

"Go help Metalclaw," he said quietly, nudging her face with his muzzle, "I'll let Cinderstar know." Brightheart nodded, then ran off. Tallear went quietly into Cinderstar's den and nudged her awake with one of his large paws.

"Cinderstar," he meowed, "Wake up…" The leader stood up sleepily.

"What is it?" she asked her deputy sleepily. Even Clan leaders acted like warriors; that was all they truly are.

"The camp is under attack." Cinderstar looked skeptically at Tallear.

"Can't Metalclaw and Brightheart take care of it?" After a moment, while Tallear was thinking about if they could actually defend the camp or not, the screams of multiple cats came through. Not just Brightheart, Metalclaw and the first attacker, but the cries of five or six cats. Many meows were in triumph. Cinderstar jumped up.

"No." Tallear said firmly, running with Cinderstar out of the den and into camp to alert the others.

Cinderstar yowled loudly for her warriors to wake up and assist them. Tallear ran into the woods, following the scents of Brightheart, and of rogue cats. He found her, battling against a very large brown-and-black tom. Metalclaw, to Tallear's horror, was lying on the ground nearby, not moving. Although, a closer look said that the new warrior was still breathing. There was more yowling from around the dark forest, but Tallear was almost deaf to it. He jumped on the large tom attacking Brightheart.

Brightheart felt the weight of the tom moved off of her. She looked up and Tallear was attacking him ferociously, blood starting to fly. Brightheart felt pain in her flank, but found Metalclaw. The gold warrior opened his eyes and started breathing heavily.

"Greyfur…" he panted.

"Shut up, Metalclaw," Brightheart snapped. She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and started dragging him forward. Another warrior took Metalclaw from Brightheart. When she looked to see who it was, she saw her father, Whitehawk.

"I'll take him," he muttered from behind the thick golden fur.

"Brightheart!" Tallear yowled, "Help Cinderstar! She only has one life left!" Brightheart nodded, realizing how much more important the situation was, and ran off, leaving Tallear with the enemy tom.

Brightheart heard Cinderstar screech, then ran off in the direction of the sound. When she found Cinderstar, the grey Clan leader was already badly bleeding, and she was fighting a large, ginger-and-white tom. The tom had dark brown tabby stripes that helped him blend into the night, but the rest of him stood out like fire. Brightheart jumped the tom, attacking with the rage of seeing her Clan leader being beaten down. Cinderstar tried to move away, but collapsed. The rogue tom's green eyes flashed in fury.

The brown-and-black tom that Brightheart was battling earlier came through and knocked the white warrior off of the orange tom. The rogues ran away, screeching. Brightheart was worried. Her Clan leader was collapsed on the ground, and the tom that Tallear had been battling got away. She had never heard of Tallear letting an enemy get away. He always put up a fight. Brightheart wanted to go looking for Tallear, but she couldn't just leave Cinderstar.

The white warrior walked to her grey leader, who was breathing very heavily, and it looked as if she had lost a lot of blood. To Brightheart's relief, Bluefur came running to the two she-cats. The silver medicine cat looked over all of Cinderstar's wounds, then yowled something to Greyfur, although Brightheart didn't see the other medicine cat.

"It's okay, Cinderstar," Bluefur murmured in a slight panic, "You're going to be alright, Greyfur's getting herbs to stop the bleeding. You're going to be fine…"

Despite the soothing words she was using, Bluefur looked scared of losing the Clan leader. Greyfur soon came running in with cobwebs and herbs in her mouth. The two medicine cats quickly started chewing the herbs into a poultice. Bluefur spread the chewed herbs onto Cinderstar's wounds, while Greyfur gave the leader some other herbs.

"Come on, Cinderstar," Greyfur said, "Eat as much of this as you can. It'll help with the bleeding."

"Where is Tallear?" Cinderstar meowed. Brightheart thought she sounded like she was in terrible pain."I don't know," Brightheart said softly, "He saved me from the brown-and-black tom so I could help you, Cinderstar. Then, the tom and the one who attacked you got away."

"Please," the leader breathed, "Get Tallear… Hurry…"

Brightheart nodded and ran off, searching for Tallear's scent. She found the spot where she had last seen him, and she could smell the deputy on drops of blood. She followed the scarlet trail, and found Tallear collapsed in a massive, brown heap, his mouth hanging slightly open. She nuzzled his face and his eyes opened.

"H-how's Cinderstar?" he asked.

"She's bleeding badly," Brightheart said, nudging Tallear's shoulder so that he could stand up, "She wants to see you, Tallear."

Tallear struggled to stand up, but had to lean on the smaller warrior for support. They found their way back to Cinderstar and the two medicine cats. Bluefur looked up to Tallear sadly.

"Say your goodbyes, Tallear," she whispered sadly. Tallear forgot half of his pain and nudged Cinderstar, who was struggling to breathe heavily.

"Cinderstar…" he murmured.

"Take care of the Clan, Tallear," Cinderstar whispered, "I have complete faith in you."

"No, Cinderstar, you can't-!"

Brightheart and Greyfur stared at Cinderstar, Bluefur and Tallear. Bluefur had been medicine cat since Cinderstar was deputy, and Tallear was Cinderstar's deputy. The three cats shared tongues for the last time before Cinderstar breathed her last, and Bluefur sent up a wail of despair. Tallear laid next to the grey tabby she-cat and rested his head on her shoulder. Greyfur escorted Bluefur back to camp to give the news of their leader's death. Brightheart curled up next to Tallear, resting her head on his shoulder, kneading her paws gently into his side.

Tallear slowly padded up to the Highledge and looked down on his Clan mates, who were gathered around Cinderstar's body. Many of the younger warriors and the apprentices looked shocked, while the elders and senior warriors were sadly staring at their fallen leader. Some were already sharing tongues with her. He looked down on them, but avoided looking at the former leader.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he said slowly, "During this late attack of the rogues, during the silent vigil of Metalclaw and Brightheart, Cinderstar died." Mournful wails arose from the crowd of cats below, and Tallear was sad to say, "I am, regretfully all too soon, ThunderClan's new leader…"

"Tallstar!" came a cry from below. It was Brightheart. Her eyes were shining in a way that told Tallear that she had complete faith in ThunderClan's new leader. Her brothers, Runningstream and Steppingstone, joined with their littermate, and slowly, the other cats started to chant the name of "Tallstar," but the brown tom stopped them with a flick of his long, fluffy tail.

"I have not received my nine lives from StarClan yet," he told them, "Please, until then, I am still Tallear."

"Will you appoint a new deputy now?" Hailstream meowed, her small kits sitting between her paws. Tallear paused to think about his choices, then said, "Yes." The cats waited for his answer. Tallear took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"I say these words before StarClan and the body of Cinderstar so that her spirit and our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice." He took a deep breath. "Whitehawk," he called, "Will be the new ThunderClan deputy." There were nods of approval. Obviously, Whitehawk had been a popular choice of deputy, as he had been when Tallear had been promoted to the position, though the tom looked as if he had never seen it coming since he was a kit. Tallear stepped down from the Highledge and started walking to his new den. Bluefur stopped him.

"I need to look at that side of yours, Tallear," she said. Tallear searched the crowd with his eyes for Brightheart. She was already being checked up on by Greyfur. Tallear looked back at Bluefur and nodded. He padded after the medicine cat, hoping he would be strong enough for his Clan.

* * *

Tallear stood in a hollow, surrounded by cats of all Clans. The cats of StarClan looked upon him, and hardly any of them were a familiar face, until a few of them started padding towards him. A light brown she-cat walked up to Tallear. She was much smaller than he was, but he knew her by the familiar scent that he had known from kithood to his apprenticeship.

"Maplefur," he mewed, "Mother…" The she-cat purred and brushed muzzles with her son.

"I…" she breathed, her eyes closed, "Am so unbelievably _proud_ of you, my dearest." Her green eyes opened and watched him. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives, Tallear?"

"Yes," he whispered, though he knew that no one other than a leader ever really knew what went on, since leaders were bound not to say anything to anyone else about the ceremony. Maplefur touched her nose to his, and he felt the strangest, most painful electrical shock.

"Yes," he whispered, though he knew that no one other than a leader ever really knew what went on, since leaders were bound not to say anything to anyone else about the ceremony. Maplefur touched her nose to his, and he felt the strangest, most painful electrical shock.

"Tallear," she said in her warm voice as the pain was slowly ebbing away, "With this life, I give you courage to defend your Clan." He felt as if he were in the middle of the most ferocious battle of his life with all the adrenaline pumping through his veins faster than ever. He could feel the brushing of pelts against his and his claws were tearing away at some unseen enemy. His mother moved away from him, and Tallear recovered from the shock. Another cat came forward: Tallear's former mentor, Stonespots. The grey, spotted tom came forward and touched noses with Tallear, again, sending a shock through the brown tom's body.

"With this life," he said, "I give you justice to judge the actions of others." This time, Tallear felt the uncertainty of judging a cat, of making a decision. The shock wasn't as bad this time, and he could feel the partial emptiness that filled him, and as he received more lives, he felt like a hollow that slowly filled up with water. Stonespots brushed his tail against his former apprentice's shoulder.

"I always knew you would become leader one day," he said as he turned and walked away. This time, it was Tallear's father, Ashheart who came forward. He spoke no words, but his eyes said everything that speech could not, and how much pride was filling the heart of the former ThunderClan warrior. The dark-brown tom touched noses with his much lighter son.

"With this life, I give you loyalty, to guide the Clan in times of trouble," Ashheart said. This time, Tallear gasped at the pain he felt. With a jolt, he realized how fiercely cats felt loyalty, how much pain it was whenever they fought against their friends from other Clans in battle, and what those cats from history felt whenever they took other mates. When it stopped and Ashheart pulled away, Tallear felt like he could collapse from exhaustion, but his paws were rooted to the spot. His father walked away, and this time, Tallear's first apprentice, Willowpaw, stepped up.

"With this life," the pretty creamy she-cat mewed, "I give you tireless energy, to carry out the duties of a Clan leader." This time, he didn't register the pain, or anything else, although he felt like he had more energy than a WindClan cat. He felt like he could run on and on forever, just as he remembered Willowpaw had felt that first day in the forest. Instead of reflecting upon any of this, he just nuzzled Willowpaw and whispered, "I'm sorry," to her.

"It's alright, Tallear," she mewed back and pulled away. She backed away, and was replaced with Tallear's golden, kit sisters, Honeykit and Berrykit, who had both died before they were apprenticed when a streak of lightning had swept across camp and burned down their camp. Everyone had gotten out safely, except for the two kits. He bent down so that they could both touch his nose. Honeykit spoke first.

"With this life," Honeykit said, "I give you protection to care for the Clan as a mother cares for her kits." Tallear felt the pain, now both physical and emotional, shoot through his body. He felt the fierceness of a mother and what she would do to protect her kits, even though he was expecting a tender kind of love. He never truly realized how a she-cat felt after she had a litter of kittens until now, and he realized how much Honeykit knew she was loved, how much all of her siblings were loved, by their mother. She backed away, and he prepared himself for his sixth life. Next, Berrykit came forward.

"With this life," she meowed, "I give you mentoring to train the young cats of ThunderClan." This time, Tallear felt another surge of deep pain and compassion, just like the life that Honeykit had given him. He knew how much Berrykit regretted never being able to become an apprentice. From talking to her before her death, Tallear also knew that she had wanted to be trained by Cinderstar in the worst way. He was sure that Cinderstar would teach the kit plenty now that she could join StarClan. As Berrykit pulled away and the pain ebbed again, a dark brown tabby she-cat came forward.

"I am Sparrowpelt," she said, "Your father's sister." The brown tom remembered her, though she had died when he was very young. Tallear's aunt touched his nose, then said, "With this life, I give you compassion, to use for elders, the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." Tallear felt the passion that Cinderstar had shown when defending her Clan, and wanted nothing more than to destroy everything that wanted to hurt his fellows. He grunted and shook his head free when the dark tabby pulled away, trying to get rid of the pain that still rang in his ears. Now he saw the deputy before himself, Waterpelt, the blue-grey she-cat that was closer to Tallear than his own mother.

"With this life," she started, touching his nose, "I give you love for all the cats of the Clan." She pushed her nose into his ear, and muttered, "Especially for Brightheart." Tallear's ears twitched back in surprise, and he felt his pelt tingle in embarrassment. When he concentrated on the life that was flowing into him, he felt not only like a hollow rock almost filled entirely, but he felt warmth and security as if he were a kit in the nursery. He could remember when he was very young and curled into his mother's belly. He realized he was purring warmly when Waterpelt pulled away, and he waited patiently until finally, Cinderstar came up to her former deputy and touched his nose.

"With your ninth life," she spoke in a strong voice, "I give you nobility, certainty and faith to lead the Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." Touching his nose, he felt the last shock, totally unprepared from his last life for this pain. He inhaled deeply, feeling the life flow entirely through him, and knew it was finished. The dark grey she-cat stood back, then yowled, "I now give you the name Tallstar, and the right to lead ThunderClan!" Tallstar heard the yowls of approval, then woke up to the cold water of the Moonpool in his face. He stood up, shook himself, and started back for ThunderClan territory.


	7. Fox and Fire

Rainfeather stalked a small mouse on the edge of the marsh, close to the horseplace. She readied herself to pounce on her prey, but someone interrupted her.

"Hello!"

Rainfeather jumped up, her fur standing on edge, and hissed. An unfamiliar tom stood there, his bushy tail standing and his green eyes glowing, "Whatcha doin'?" He had the ginger pelt of a fox, but with very light, almost invisible tabby markings and a brown underbelly. The silver tabby laid her ears back and growled.

"Who are you?" she spat, "How dare you enter RiverClan territory!"

"RiverClan?" the tom asked, cocking his head to the side curiously, "What's RiverClan?" He twitched his whiskers and approached the warrior. "I'm Foxheart!" he meowed, "Who are you?" Rainfeather was taken aback by his friendliness and back up a few paw steps out of shock.

"I-I'm Rainfeather…?" she answered out of shock, unsure. Foxheart got even closer, almost touching her muzzle with his own.

"Rainfeather! That's a really pretty name!" He started purring, and Rainfeather's ears laid themselves back again.

"Q-quit talking to me…" she stuttered, shaking her head and spitting yet again at the handsome, ginger tom, "Get out of my territory before I have to chase you off!"

"Why would you have to do that?" the handsome orange tom asked. He sound seriously curious. Rainfeather couldn't believe these questions he was asking, and also couldn't believe his tone. He clearly wasn't a Clan warrior.

"Because it's my territory and you can't be here!" she hissed furiously. She swiped at him with a paw, but her claws were sheathed. To her surprise, Foxheart started purring, but he started to walk away all the same.

"Alright, I'm leaving," he meowed, "But, I'll be back to see you, soon." He pricked his ears curiously and stopped, waiting to hear a reply out of Rainfeather, who was still a little thrown-off by his attitude.

"You better hope it's me you meet," she replied, "But I'd better not even catch your scent here ever again, alright, Foxheart?" She glared fiercely at him.

The ginger tom nodded, then padded away through the trees, away from RiverClan. His black legs disappeared into the shade first, making it look like he was almost floating. Rainfeather flicked her tail, still watching the spot that Foxheart had run off to, then went back to her hunt, still amazed at the odd cat.

Rainfeather returned to camp with a vole and a finch. She set the finch down in the fresh-kill pile, then moved the vole to the snow store. The weather was starting to get colder, but her long fur kept her warmer than some of the other cats in her Clan. The sounds of Icedove's kits mewling came from the nursery. Goldenkit and Firekit were playing nearby with a ball made of moss, their mother, Fernfire, watching closely. She looked up at Rainfeather and her whiskers twitched. The silver warrior cocked her head, confused. Then, Lillystar walked up to her.

"Hello, Rainfeather," she purred, "Firekit and Goldenkit are six moons old now."

"Yes…" Rainfeather agreed slowly, furrowing her brow and not quite understanding why Lillystar was telling her this.

"And you are ready for your first apprentice…" she continued. Rainfeather nodded slowly, gulping down the hard lump in her throat.

"I would like you to mentor Firekit," the leader meowed. Rainfeather stared at Lillystar, unbelieving. She was hardly more than an apprentice herself, and already she was being given an apprentice of her own?

"Th-there must be some mistake, Lillystar," she stammered, "There has to be another warrior much more qualified than I, like Swiftnose o-or Lightningstripe-"

"You're ready for Firekit, Rainfeather," the golden tabby reassured, "You will train him well. Swiftnose is too impatient for an apprentice right now, and so is Lightningstripe. I'm waiting for Cloudheart's kits to come of age before I give either of them an apprentice."

"Can I ask you something?" Rainfeather started and Lillystar nodded, "Who's mentoring Goldenkit?"

"Ivyleaf," Lillystar answered. This was a good choice. Ivyleaf was fiercely loyal and brave, and very clever. "The ceremony will take place at moonhigh." Rainfeather nodded, still thinking about the day she had.

"_First that strange loner, now I get an apprentice? What a day…_"

* * *

Lillystar called the Clan from the Highrock to announce the apprenticeship of Fernfire's two kits. Rainfeather looked around at the Clan. Icedove wasn't among the other cats, but glancing at the nursery proved that she was watching. Rainfeather could see a pretty white kitten and her little ginger-and-white brother curled up in their nest. "This moonhigh, we gather together to name two new apprentices. Come forward, please."

Firekit and Goldenkit raced forward, but stopped before they crashed into Lillystar. The leader cast her gaze to the flame-colored tom.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name," she meowed, "This apprentice will be known as Firepaw!" Rainfeather's heart skipped a beat. Her first apprentice! Firepaw was a very handsome kitten. His bright orange pelt shone in the moonlight like the fire for which he was named, and his deep, dark blue eyes looked like Silverpelt as the stars reflected from them. His sister was just as beautiful. She had golden fur, like her father, Sunpelt, and had her mother's kind face. Lillystar turned to Rainfeather, and said, "Rainfeather, you are ready for your first apprentice." The silver tabby nodded. "You were fortunate to be mentored by our deputy, Minnowstream, and you've become an excellent hunter and a fiercely loyal Clan mate. I would like you to mentor Firepaw." Rainfeather turned to Firepaw, who bounded up and touched noses with his new mentor.

"You are doing wonderfully," Rainfeather muttered, feeling her apprentice tremble beside her face, although she thought she might've mistaken a quiver of excitement for a tremble of fear.

She remembered feeling scared, and remembered Minnowstream whispering encouraging words in her ear. Firepaw's sister was called up, and Ivyleaf was given her new apprentice. Then, the cats of RiverClan started chanting the two apprentices' names. Rainfeather slithered down the rock and milled about, being nuzzled and congratulated by her friends and family. Then, she felt a body wind around her own.

"I'm proud of you, Rainfeather," whispered the voice of Minnowstream. The deputy nudged her former apprentice with her nose, then left. Her place was taken by Shortleg, who was purring loudly. For some reason, looking at Shortleg made Rainfeather think of Foxheart and Metalleg. Suddenly, she felt guilty. She pushed those thoughts away, though, then went to her den to sleep.

* * *

"You have your first apprentice?" Metalleg exclaimed, "That's great!" The grey warrior purred and nuzzled Rainfeather. At the Gathering, everyone was too busy greeting their friends and meeting new ones to notice the two warriors slipping behind a rock to meet.

"Yeah," the she-cat meowed back, "You want to go meet him?" Metalleg nodded enthusiastically, and the two slipped back into the crowd. Rainfeather quickly found Firepaw among the crowd.

"Firepaw!" Rainfeather called. The orange tom turned around.

"Hi, Rainfeather!" he meowed. He padded over to his mentor. "Who's this?"

"I'm Metalleg," the grey tom answered, "I'm a friend of Rainfeather's." Rainfeather bent down to her apprentice.

"Can you guess his Clan by his scent?" she asked, "Think hard, now. I'll give you a hint. We share a border with Metalleg's Clan." Firepaw bent his head slightly, thinking.

"Well," he started, "We share a border with WindClan and ShadowClan…"

"That's right," Rainfeather urged, "Go on."

"I think…" Firepaw tasted the air, inhaling Metalleg's scent, "ShadowClan, right?" He raised his blue eyes to his mentor.

"That's right, Firepaw!" she meowed, "Good! You've never even smelled ShadowClan, have you?" Firepaw shook his head, happy to have gotten this question right without ever scenting ShadowClan before.

"You have a very intelligent apprentice, Rainfeather," Metalleg purred.

"Why are you friends with a ShadowClan warrior?" Firepaw asked, remembering all of Beechfur's and Voletooth's stories about the terrors unleashed by ShadowClan.

"Not all ShadowClan cats are bad, you know," Rainfeather explained, "Don't judge a cat by his or her Clan."

"Yes, Rainfeather."

"Now, you go meet the other apprentices, okay?"

"Alright! Bye, Metalleg! Bye, Rainfeather!" Firepaw scampered off into the crowd of cats, looking excited. The two warriors managed to look like cats merely walking through the crowd, sharing news.

"So," Rainfeather started, looking at Metalleg, "Is there anything new with your Clan?" The grey tom nodded.

"Smokecloud had her kit's a few nights ago," he answered, "Mistkit and Cinderkit."

Rainfeather thought she saw a familiar white pelt. It was Brightpaw! She was talking to a grey she-cat, also of ThunderClan. Metalleg nudged Rainfeather.

"I just saw another friend of mine," he muttered, "I'm going to go get her."

"Alright," Rainfeather agreed, "I'm going to talk to Brightpaw. Meet me over there with them!" Metalleg nodded, brushed his whiskers against Rainfeather ever so slightly, then padded off.

Rainfeather moved her way across the mass of cats to the white she-cat. She meowed a friendly greeting, and the ThunderClan cats mewed back.

"Hi," Rainfeather started, "You're Brightpaw, right? I saw you at the Gathering two moons ago."

"Actually, I've received my warrior name," she corrected, "I'm Brightheart, now. This is my friend, and one of our medicine cats, Greyfur. Who are you?"

"I'm Rainfeather," the tabby replied, happy that these apprentices were friendly, "I'm from RiverClan. You two are ThunderClan, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're a medicine cat?" Rainfeather asked, wondering if Stormcloud knew her.

"Yes, I am," Greyfur responded.

"Do you know Stormcloud?"

"Yes!" Greyfur exclaimed, "The handsome grey tom? Why?" Rainfeather purred in amusement.

"He's my brother.

"Really?"

"Hey, Rainfeather!" Metalleg called. The three she-cats looked to the grey tom. He was bounding over to them, followed by a black she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a white throat. When he caught up with them, he introduced his friend. "This is Iceheart. She and I trained together as apprentices!" Iceheart's eyes narrowed.

"Who're these three?" she asked, "How do you know the- Are you in RiverClan?" she suddenly snapped at Rainfeather.

"Y-yes…?" Rainfeather was suddenly very scared, and she didn't quite know why. Metalleg stepped in front of Rainfeather.

"Leave her alone, Iceheart," he growled. The black she-cat growled back, then stalked off moodily.

"What was that about?" Greyfur asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Metalleg replied hastily, "Anyway, you are…?"

"I'm Greyfur," the grey she-cat replied, "I'm one of the ThunderClan medicine cats."

"Oh, so you're Bluefur's apprentice, then?"

"Yes. And this," she added, pointing her tail at Brightheart, "Is my Clan mate, Brightheart."

"It's nice to meet you!" she chirped. Greyfur looked up.

"I think the Gathering's about to start," she said. The rest of the cats nodded, then padded off to their respective Clans. Before parting, Metalleg pushed his nose into Rainfeather's fur, purring.

To everyone's surprise, Tallear and Whitehawk stepped up with the rest of the Clan leaders and deputies. ThunderClan looked depressed. The leaders and elders could all guess why, too. Then, Tallear explained it.

"Half a moon ago, our camp was attacked by rogues," he started, "In the battle, Cinderstar died." Mournful meows arose from the island.

"Cinderstar?" Littlecloud, the retired medicine cat from ShadowClan, meowed, "She died? I was around before she was kitted! She can't have died before me!"

"I have received my name and nine lives from StarClan," Tallear, now Tallstar, mewed softly, "I am now Tallstar."

The leaders moved from their spots to join Tallstar. Lillystar and Birchstar brushed against the new leader in sympathy. Greystar touched noses respectfully with Tallstar and whispered words of comfort to the brown tom.

When they moved back, Tallstar continued. "There were six cats. We drove them off our territory, but look for them. The one that killed Cinderstar is a ginger tom. He looks almost like a fox, but he has very dark tabby stripes and white legs."

Rainfeather flicked her ears and tail. Tom with a fox-like pelt? Did Foxheart have white legs and very dark tabby stripes? She couldn't remember very well. All she knew was that his pelt was, indeed, fox-like.

"Two of the others were black as Silverpelt. One that attacked our warriors during their vigil was large, brown, and black. The last one was grayish-white. They were all very large."

"Alright," mewed Lillystar, "Any other news from ThunderClan?"

"Yes," Tallstar answered, "We have two new warriors. Brightheart and Metalclaw. Our medicine cat apprentice also took her warrior name. She is now Greyfur"

"In RiverClan," Lillystar announced, "We have two new warriors, Rainfeather and Shortleg. Our medicine cat apprentice has earned his warrior name of Stormcloud. We also have two new apprentices, Firepaw and Goldenpaw." Tallstar sighed. It was nice to have good news in the Clans.

"In ShadowClan," Birchstar started, "We are lucky to have four new warriors. Iceheart, Metalleg, Shadeleaf and Nightstorm!"

"There is nothing to report in WindClan," Greystar said, "But we are all doing well."

"Is there any more news to report?" Lillystar asked. When no one answered, Tallstar said, "Don't forget about the rogues." The leaders and deputies nodded, then the Clans left the island to return to their own territory.

* * *

"Foxheart?" Rainfeather called out to the clearing. She was standing near the horseplace, looking for the tom who swore he'd come back to see her. She looked around for him, hoping he would come around and prove her suspicions wrong. "Foxheart!" Finally, his orange pelt came glowing out of the forest.

"Rainfeather!" he meowed. Even from a rabbit-length away, Rainfeather could still hear the tom purr. She wondered what his problem was.

The silver tabby sniffed around him for any traces of blood, but smelled none, while investigating his pelt. There were tabby marks, but light ones, light, invisible and very pale unless you really looked up close. And his legs were black, Rainfeather remembered as she saw them again, not white like the ginger tom who killed Cinderstar. The two toms probably could have been brothers, but Rainfeather also optimistically decided that someone would have to be a mouse-brained idiot to get them confused.

"Rainfeather!"

The Clan cat turned around. It was Firepaw. She hissed at Foxheart, then told him softly, "Act like I'm chasing you off!" The tom nodded, then hissed back, batting at her with his paw.

The two started "fighting,"; Their claws were sheathed, and they didn't bite at all. They just weren't really trying. Firepaw came padding up just as Foxheart hissed and ran off, his green eyes gleaming.

"Who was that?" Firepaw asked, dropping a large crow at his feet.

"Oh, just a rogue who was entering our territory," Rainfeather explained, "I was driving him off." She looked at the crow, then at Firepaw. The crow was almost as large as the apprentice was, and it looked young. "Did you catch this all by yourself?" Firepaw nodded, looking proud.

"Yeah! I wanted to show you!" he meowed. Rainfeather purred, pleased with her apprentice.

"You did great, Firepaw!" she purred with pride. She heard the rustle of feathers by a berry bush. "Let me show you how to stalk a bird, though. Can you smell it, first?"

Firepaw sniffed the air, then turned to look at the bird. "Good," Rainfeather praised softly, her silver eyes glittering in the bird's direction, "Then, drop into a crouch, like this, putting all the weight into your haunches." Rainfeather dropped into her best bird-stalking crouch, keeping herself light on her feet. Firepaw did the same. "Do you know why we keep our weight off our feet?"

Firepaw thought for a moment. "Is it because the bird will feel us if we don't?"

"Yes, very good! Now, you approach the bird quickly and quietly." Rainfeather demonstrated this on a leaf well away from the little bird so she wouldn't accidentally scare it away, then batted it down from the air, like she would with a bird. "Now, try it on that bird, okay, Firepaw?" The ginger apprentice nodded, then started on the thrush. He pounced just as it tried to fly away, stunning it on the ground.

"Good, Firepaw!" Rainfeather called, "Now give it a good bite to finish it off!" Firepaw ended the life of the small thrush. He felt proud to have caught his first fresh-kill without any help, and was happy his mentor was proud of him too.

"Can I try hunting mice?"

"Alright," Rainfeather purred. She was happy that her apprentice was so eager to learn. They walked around the territory, searching for mice. "Can you tell me what the difference is in stalking a rabbit and in stalking a mouse?" Firepaw thought for a moment.

"A rabbit will smell you before it sees you and a mouse will feel your pawsteps before it even smells you?"

"Exactly! And, like stalking a bird, you have to step lightly so that the mouse doesn't feel you!" Rainfeather meowed.

The afternoon went on, and Firepaw and his mentor caught prey the entire time. Soon, the orange tom was starting to pick up his mentor's skill, becoming an excellent hunter.

* * *

"It was her!"

"I-Iceheart-!"

"You were sneaking around behind my- no, behind our Clan's back with that scrawny little RiverClan she-cat!"

"Hey, she's not scrawny!" he meowed back, pouting, "She's sleek!"

After the Gathering, Iceheart had managed to corner Metalleg. She was so close to figuring out why Metalleg smelled so strongly of RiverClan every time they came home from a Gathering that she could almost taste the right answer on her tongue. But she didn't want anyone else to know. She didn't want Metalleg exiled out of the Clan, and she figured that she would be able to convince him to stop seeing Rainfeather.

"I'm not going to stop seeing her," he said quietly. Iceheart hissed lightly at him, and asked, "Why not?!" Metalleg glared at her defiantly.

"No one needs to know about us," he mewed firmly, "If no one knows, we can keep seeing each other." He started to walk away from Iceheart, who followed behind him, but was stopped when Tawnyfur cut in front of her.

"Hey, Iceheart," the calico tom meowed, "I want you to go hunting with Fireheart. He's waiting for you by the fresh-kill pile." Iceheart tried to think up an excuse to go interrogate Metalleg some more, but finally gave up and padded towards Fireheart.

The black tom looked down on the she-cat. "Ready to go?" he asked, twitching his tail. Iceheart didn't know why, but her whiskers twitched and her ears laid themselves slightly back. The two walked out of the camp together in search of prey through the tall pine forests.

Fireheart was the Clan heartthrob, just the right size with a handsome black pelt and ginger throat, with muscles flexing underneath it. Nightdaisy and Sorrelpoppy were always vying for his attention before they took mates, and even now they would groom their fur and prance up to him, flirting and showing off, suggesting they go hunting or patrolling together. By the looks that Fireheart gave them, he found their constant attention annoying. Personally, it made Iceheart feel like she wanted to cast a hairball.

Fireheart stopped in front of a pine tree, then started climbing it, spotting birds around it's branches. He stopped when he realized that Iceheart was still on the ground and looked down.

"Are you coming or not?" he yowled.

"Are you hunting in a tree?" she asked. She was never taught this, only how to climb to escape danger or spring an ambush when she was training.

"Yes," Fireheart replied, realizing that the she-cat didn't know how to hunt birds perched in a pine, "You don't know how?" Iceheart shook her head. He purred in amusement. "Come up here, and I'll teach you how!"

Iceheart unsheathed her claws, then sunk them into the trunk of the pine. It was slippery with sap, but she managed to climb to the same thick, sturdy branch that Fireheart was on. It was lower than Iceheart knew the tom would've usually picked.

"We'll start down here," he said, "If you fall, I don't want you to get hurt." Iceheart's fur prickled. No other ShadowClan cat had been this tender with her, other than her mother, mentor and Metalleg. Fireheart motioned with his muzzle. "There's a squirrel right there," he meowed softly, "Sink your back claws into the bark, and your front ones, but make sure you can still capture the squirrel."

While Fireheart guided her through it, Iceheart managed to catch her first prey in a tree. She knocked the squirrel off of the branch and watched as Fireheart climbed up much higher.

"Now, watch me and these birds," he called softly. Iceheart watched on as Fireheart stood, perfectly balanced, then pounced on the birds. He caught two before the rest flew away. He pushed them down with the squirrel, then jumped out of the tree with Iceheart. They buried their fresh-kill to protect it from any other predators until they returned for it, then continued onward.

"You did well," Fireheart complemented, "For your first time hunting in a tree. I also learned how to ambush and fight in trees." Iceheart glanced at the warrior and caught a glimpse of his brown eyes. She thought that he was amazing. She suddenly wondered if Sandstorm knew how to do the same things, then wondered why the beige warrior had suddenly popped into her head. She shook the thought away from her mind, then continued her hunt with the young, handsome black tom.


	8. Love

Brightheart purred as her mate settled next to her in their den. She buried her face into Tallstar's chest, feeling the light brown tom purr with her. She was proud of him for holding his own during this period of grief for not only the leader, himself, but the whole Clan. Suddenly, Tallstar stood up, still purring.

"What is it?" Brightheart asked.

"I forgot about one thing," he answered. He padded out of the den and straight to the nursery. Everyone in the camp was still wide awake, but none of them knew about what Tallstar had forgotten to do. Brightheart heard her mate talking to Hailstream, then realized what was going on. She followed Tallstar to the warriors' den, where he called out Blizzardfur.

"Where's the other mentor?" Brightheart asked Tallstar.

"Right here," he purred, nuzzling her shoulder, "I want you to mentor Silverkit." Brightheart was filled with excitement. Her first apprentice! Tallstar jumped in front of the Highledge and called the Clan to it. Hailstream came out of the nursery with Whitekit and Silverkit, followed by Russetclaw, her two kits old enough to come out of the nursery and tucked between their mother's paws. Brightheart kneaded her paws into the ground, almost ready to jump, as she had been at her apprentice ceremony with Metalleg and Greyfur.

"I've forgotten," Tallstar called, "That one of my favorite ceremonies has to be performed. We gather this moonhigh to name two apprentices." Silverkit and Whitekit came forward. "From this day until she has received her warrior name," Tallstar yowled, looking down at Silverkit, "This apprentice will be called Silverpaw!" He looked at Brightheart. "Brightheart is ready for her first apprentice." He talked to her in a gentle tone. "You were trained by Silverleaf, a kind and intelligent warrior. You have learned much from her, and I expect you to pass on your skills to this apprentice." Brightheart nodded respectfully, as if Tallstar wasn't even her mate, then walked up to Silverpaw and touched her nose.

Tallstar turned his attention to Whitekit. "And until he has received his warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Whitepaw." The brown tom looked at Blizzardfur. "Blizzardfur is also ready for his first apprentice. Blizzardfur, you were mentored by Lionface, a brave and loyal warrior. I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice." Blizzardfur touched noses with Whitepaw, then led him to join Brightheart, Silverpaw, and the rest of the Clan as they called out the names of the two apprentices.

"Whitepaw! Silverpaw! Whitepaw! Silverpaw!"

Brightheart purred as she was nuzzled by her mate. She watched Silverpaw and Whitepaw, realizing that they were the only apprentices in ThunderClan. She turned to tell Tallstar, but he nudged her, whispering, "I know."

* * *

Shadowfur patrolled the WindClan-ThunderClan border with her apprentice, Rosepaw. The two she-cats were on patrol with the other warrior apprentices, Oakpaw and Snowpaw, and their mentors, Grasswhisker and Berrypelt. Grasswhisker leaned down to Oakpaw and whispered, "Take a deep breath, Oakpaw. That's the smell of ThunderClan."

"Remember the scent well," Shadowfur called out, "You need to know the scents of the other Clans, to tell if a patrol is coming, or if there is a rogue cat on our territory. You may need to know the scents to protect our Clan."

"But, we don't share a border with ShadowClan," Rosepaw pointed out, "How will we know what ShadowClan smells like?"

"That's a good question," Berrypelt meowed, "You will learn the scent of ShadowClan at a Gathering, when all the Clans meet.

"Will we get to go soon?" Snowpaw asked excitedly. Berrypelt purred at her apprentice.

"Not for another moon." she answered.

"Hey, Shadowfur!" the voice of Sandstorm called. The beige warrior came bounding out of the hills with a large rabbit in his mouth. He set it down. "What's up?" he asked.

"We're showing our apprentices the territory," Berrypelt explained to her son.

"Oh!" Sandstorm meowed, "Okay!" He looked at the three apprentices. They were so small, that it was hard for Sandstorm to think that he was ever that size. It was even harder to imagine Demonwhisker or the famous Tallstar at that size.

"Go take that fresh-kill back to camp," Grasswhisker told Sandstorm. Sandstorm picked the rabbit back up, nodded, then padded away. The six cats continued their patrol around the border.

Sandstorm dropped his fresh-kill in the pile. Something was pulling at his mind all day: Iceheart, the pretty ShadowClan warrior. He wished that he could see her again. The beige tom knew that he would at the next Gathering, but it wouldn't be soon enough for him. He fondly remembered a time that was early on in their apprenticeships. At his second Gathering, he had tripped over a root, running to her when Demonwhisker, then Demonpaw, had wanted to introduce Sandstorm to the other apprentices. The she-cat's whiskers had twitched in amusement, and she laughed. That was the only time he had ever remembered her laughing and felt special to have made her laugh. He glanced around the camp and saw Willowpelt come out of her den to get some fresh-kill. He then struck an idea.

"Willowpelt," he started quietly. She looked up. "You need to take me to ShadowClan territory." The medicine cat dropped her piece of prey from her mouth, her eyes wide.

"What?!" she mewed in disbelief. She quickly gulped down the rest of the prey, and led him to her den. Everyone would assume that he had a terrible scratch or an reopened and infected wound from the long-over border battle with RiverClan. When the two cats were in the privacy that a medicine cat could have, Willowpelt asked, "Why?!" Sandstorm looked down in embarrassment.

"I-I…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. "I want to see a ShadowClan warrior."

"About what?!" the brown-and-white she-cat meowed, "What could you possibly want with a ShadowClan warrior?!" This time, Sandstorm brought up the courage to say what was on his mind.

"I… think I love her…"

Willowpelt hissed in surprise and the tom looked down. "W-what?!" she spat, shocked, "You think you love an enemy cat? What do you mean you think you're in love with a ShadowClan cat?"

"I love Iceheart," he said firmly, looking up at the medicine cat. Willowpelt almost thought she'd pass out, and she even felt dizzy and light-headed. Iceheart was known to be one of the coldest cats of the four Clans since the legendary Brokentail.

"Iceheart," she echoed, "You love… Iceheart… of ShadowClan…" Sandstorm nodded determinedly, then Willowpelt got over most of the shock. "Why are you telling me this," she asked calmly.

"Because," he replied, "You're allowed two tail-lengths around the edge of the lake, right?"

"Well, sometimes, but-"

"Take me to ShadowClan," he asked, "I wouldn't ask it of you, but…" he trailed off, remembering Rosepaw's words, "We don't share a boundary with them…" Willowpelt sighed, then gave in.

"Alright… I'll take you to see her." Willowpelt looked at Sandstorm with sad eyes. "But, if she doesn't feel the same, Sandstorm…"

* * *

"I understand," he replied quickly.

Iceheart stalked around the edge of the lake alone, thinking about anything. Anything that kept her mind off of Fireheart. He filled the she-cat's mind so often that she missed her prey the last three times, only thinking about Fireheart.

Iceheart turned around as she heard pebbles twitch behind her. There were two cats that she hadn't smelled because they were downwind. She hissed, then recognized them. The she-cat was the WindClan medicine cat, Willowpelt. The other was the handsome WindClan warrior, Sandstorm. Iceheart felt a rush through her pelt, like when she went hunting with Fireheart, but this one was much stronger. She didn't like it. It felt strange.

"What are you two doing here?" she spat, flipping her ears back while trying to get her feelings under control.

"Hi, Iceheart," Sandstorm meowed. Willowpelt looked around.

"I'm going looking for a few herbs that can only be found around the lake edge," she said, "I'll leave you two alone for a while." Sandstorm purred very lightly, approaching Iceheart.

The feeling in the she-cat rose, making her fur stand straight on end. Her ears and whiskers twitched back nervously.

"What do you w-want?" Iceheart stammered.

"I…" The tom looked embarrassed. He gulped down. "I love you!" he mewed quickly. He looked down at his paws shyly. Iceheart froze.

He… loved her? She studied his large, green eyes, and saw unfamiliar warmth in them. Most cats in her Clan were cold-hearted, and they were mistrusted by the others because of terrible things that past ShadowClan cats had done:

Brokentail had mistreated the elders of his Clan, stole and killed kits, then made other kits apprentices and warriors before they were ready, ending in their deaths. He was eventually blinded, then killed.

Tigerstar, a former deputy of ThunderClan, had taken over ShadowClan and RiverClan, creating what he called TigerClan. He killed half-Clan cats like the legendary Stonefur of RiverClan, and joined together with BloodClan, a Clan that had lived near Twolegs. Tigerstar was killed by the leader of BloodClan, Scourge.

These leaders and other misdeeds by ShadowClan had given the other Clans a cause to mistrust them. Who but a ShadowClan cat would love a ShadowClan cat, as it was supposed to be? Who _could_?

"You love me?" she echoed flatly. Sandstorm nodded, suddenly gaining more confidence.

"Yes," he confirmed, "I love you, Iceheart." He purred a little louder, then got closer to touch her nose to his. She set her ears back in surprise, but didn't move away. He started to rub his muzzle along hers, but then she moved away.

"W-what?" she stammered. The she-cat turned and started to walk away. "You idiot. I don't believe you."

"Iceheart, hang on!" the tom mewed. Iceheart turned around. Sandstorm had a hard, blazing look in his eyes.

"Please get off my territory," she said softly, the glare in her eyes gradually softening into sadness.

"Can… can I ask you something?" Sandstorm asked, his intense green eyes gazing at her. She waited for the question. "Do…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you love me?"

Iceheart's heart skipped a beat. She thought about his question. Did she love him? She was almost going to say no, how could she possibly, but the wonderful feeling through her fur came back when she remembered how Sandstorm had brushed against her muzzle. She remembered moments at Gatherings with him and remembered that he was one of the only cats who could make her laugh, a rare feat in itself. He was kind and goofy, but he also didn't see her and judge her as a ShadowClan cat. He wanted to know that there was a personality deeper than the cold heart of a ShadowClan warrior. Iceheart finally came to terms with her feelings at that moment.

"… Yes…" she answered sadly and so quietly, that Sandstorm had to strain his ears so that he could barely make out the words.

Willowpelt returned to the two cats with a few herbs in her mouth at that moment, accompanied by the ShadowClan medicine cat, Owlclaw. The two were talking like Clan mates, not enemies from opposing Clans, much to a moment's surprise for Iceheart. Then again, Iceheart reflected, medicine cats were much more accustomed to helping each other than warriors from opposing Clans.

"I'll bring that catmint to you at moonhigh!" Willowpelt called to the brown ShadowClan tom. Owlclaw nodded in agreement, flicked his tail, then padded off, ignoring the two warriors.

The brown-and-white she-cat signaled to Sandstorm that they had to leave by brushing her tail along the freezing lake, splashing water on Sandstorm. The tom shook the water out of his fur, still greenleaf thin, hissed at Willowpelt, who was laughing with Iceheart, and stalked away. The black she-cat watched as the two WindClan cats walked away, her heart pounding underneath the thick, white fur of her chest.

* * *

Rainfeather stretched her legs in the warm sunshine, following her eager apprentice. She had decided that the first warm day in a few moons would be good to work on Firepaw's battle training. He raced ahead.

"Slow down, Firepaw!" Rainfeather called out to the ginger tom, quickening her pace to keep up, "You won't have enough energy to train today!"

"Sorry, Rainfeather!" he called back.

Firepaw slowed down until his mentor caught up with him. When they stopped, Rainfeather found Ivyleaf and Goldenpaw. The gold she-cat ran straight at Ivyleaf, ready to attack, but the brown warrior easily dodged out of the way like Goldenpaw was nothing more than a leaf blowing in the wind.

"Mind if we join you?" Rainfeather called to the small brown she-cat.

"No problem," she meowed, nodding, "It's always nice for apprentices to train together." Rainfeather nodded in agreement. Ivyleaf turned her attention to the two apprentices.

"Goldenpaw," she instructed, "I want you to attack Firepaw as if you were to kill him. Try using that move we've been working on."

Goldenpaw seemed to hesitate at this instruction, but ran at her brother anyway. Firepaw looked to his sister's left, and ran for it. Goldenpaw followed his eyes and went at him from that direction. She nudged his paw with her muzzle, unbalancing him, then smoothly rolled over and kicked him back.

"Don't aim with your eyes, Firepaw," Rainfeather said, "It gives your opponent an advantage."

Firepaw nodded. "Try again," Ivyleaf insisted. Goldenpaw came at the ginger tom again. Firepaw aimed for her right, but as he started to dive for his mark, he quickly turned and knocked her off her feet. Goldenpaw tumbled over, but went to claw at his side with her back legs. Again, he was faster, and jumped away. His sister couldn't get him off of his feet until she flashed by in a streak of gold, knocking him over. The two littermates obviously shared the same swiftness. She had him by the scruff of the neck, growling. Ivyleaf was about to tell them that it was enough, but then Firepaw went limp in Goldenpaw's jaws. Goldenpaw relaxed her body, muscles, and grip, but that was where her fault was. When she let her guard down, Firepaw tackled his sister to the ground.

"Good work, Firepaw," Rainfeather praised. Firepaw helped Goldenpaw up, looking proud.

"You were so fast!" Goldenpaw admired with shining eyes, "And you really caught me off guard!"

"I'm not as fast as you," Firepaw replied modestly, brushing his pelt against Goldenpaw's.

"C'mon, you three," Ivyleaf called, amused, "Let's catch some prey while the sun's still warm and shining." The four cats stalked off to the river to catch fish. Ivyleaf noted that Firepaw was proving to become an exceptional warrior, just like his mentor, as he crouched beside the bank, batting seriously at the remaining fish in the river.

* * *

"Okay, Silverpaw," Brightheart started, "What do you smell, here?" The silver apprentice sniffed at the air. The two she-cats walked among the protective trees and undergrowth, searching for prey. Silverpaw tasted the air.

"I smell… mouse…" she answered slowly.

Brightheart loved her young apprentice. She was so thoughtful and didn't act before she thought about the situation at hand. She reminded Brightheart of her own mentor, Silverleaf, thoughtful, quiet, subtle and patient.

"Good," she answered, "Now, can you find the mouse?" Silverpaw started stalking around the trees, sniffing. Then, she crouched, her eyes on a quivering leaf. Brightheart watched it, already knowing that the mouse was there, but kept back, waiting for the apprentice to make the first move. Silverpaw sprang on the mouse as it darted out, then taking its life. Brightheart was about to praise her apprentice, but the young, silver tabby pricked her ears in another direction. She dropped the mouse and started walking towards something she could smell.

"What is it?" Brightheart asked.

"I smell unfamiliar cats," Silverleaf said promptly.

"Stay here," Brightheart said softly, focusing her attention on the strange smell. Silverpaw settled herself on the ground, careful not to make a sound. The warrior stalked slowly through the trees, smelling it too. It was so familiar. What was it?

Then, she remembered. The loners from the battle of her first vigil as a warrior. The cats who killed Cinderstar. She sniffed again. The scent was from a day ago. They weren't there. Brightheart hissed in frustration, then turned to Silverpaw, who looked worried that something was wrong with her mentor.

"Get your mouse," she grunted roughly, "We need to get back to camp."


	9. The Next Battle

Shortleg woke up, feeling the icy wind brush against his pelt, yet again. The warm times of greenleaf were over, he knew. He looked to Rainfeather's nest beside his own to greet her, but the silver tabby was missing. He sniffed around, and her scent was fresh. She must have left earlier to hunt or take her apprentice out or something. The grey tom got up and stretched his legs.

"Hey," Heavypelt meowed, "I think Shortleg went out last night and switched legs with a mouse!" Shortleg ignored the comment. Heavypelt was the Clan bully and was always making fun of Shortleg's slightly short legs, sometimes getting Thornpatch to join in.

Shortleg padded out of the den, then out of camp, looking for Rainfeather. He was hoping that they could go hunting together. He purred, then scented a mouse. He'd bring it to Rainfeather later.

* * *

Foxheart wound his body around the pretty tabby she-cat. His whiskers brushed against her flank, her tail brushed against his face. The ginger, fox-like tom was purring, happy that she was finally his.

"I love you, Rainfeather," he purred in her ear, pressing his nose to her face. His mate could see his bright green eyes glittering out of the corner of her own. Rainfeather didn't know how to answer the sweet loner. She didn't know if she loved him back, or not, but she thought she did. She certainly felt drawn to him, especially to his gentle nature and sweet, genuine curiosity.

Metalleg popped into her mind. Rainfeather saw his sweet face and knew for a fact that she loved the ShadowClan tom. She felt that she would always love him, and she also decided that she would never love another cat as much or in exactly the same way as she did the grey ShadowClan tom.

"Wait, Foxheart," she mewed, turning away, shutting her eyes, "I… I have to go… now…"

"Hey," the tom started, brushing his pelt against hers, "What's wrong?" Rainfeather didn't answer. Instead, she just looked Foxheart in the eye sadly. "Please… tell me…" he mewed slowly, "You can tell me… Please…" Rainfeather could feel his concern and worry for her radiating off of his pelt, hitting her in waves.

"Clan cats are supposed to find mates in their own Clan," she explained, "We can't be together…"

"They don't have to know…" Foxheart said hopefully and gently, licking her ear, "Rainfeather, you know they don't have to find out if we don't want them to." Her ears hung lower out of sadness, pushing herself away from the handsome tom.

"I can't hide something like this, Foxheart!" she exclaimed, "I… I'm sorry!" The silver tabby ran off, feeling dismal, leaving Foxheart standing there. He gazed sadly on as his mate walked away from him, and he knew she would never come back as his mate again.

* * *

Iceheart followed her den mate out of the camp. She didn't know where he was leading her, but she had a pretty good idea to whom he was leading her, at least. The grey tom seemed excited to meet the RiverClan she-cat, Rainfeather. Sure enough, Metalleg led Iceheart to the RiverClan border.

The silver tabby was waiting for Metalleg at the border. The black warrior hid in a pine tree to observe what was going on. Rainfeather was kneading her paws into the ground, waiting for Metalleg, purring loudly. The two were too involved with each other to notice Iceheart nearby.

"Metalleg!" she mewed softly, standing up. Metalleg purred happily, brushing and winding his body against the pretty she-cat.

"I missed you, Rainfeather," he told her.

"So this is what you've been doing!" Iceheart hissed quietly. The other two warriors didn't hear her. The black she-cat was furious, watching the two cats who were supposed to be enemies together.

Metalleg walked back into camp just as Birchstar called the cats to the Highledge for a Clan meeting. He had remembered to clean himself thoroughly to hide his meeting with Rainfeather. So far, no one could tell that he had been meeting her. The white, black-spotted she-cat yowled for the attention of her Clan.

"Cats of ShadowClan," her voice rang out, "Tawnyfur has scented a RiverClan warrior on our territory!" There was murmuring around the cats. Metalleg felt fear strike through his whole body like sharp tongues running along his raw flesh. Was it Rainfeather who had been scented?

"RiverClan's been spying on us!" Stonetail yowled. The other cats meowed in agreement, but Metalleg noticed that Iceheart and Fireheart kept silent. Fireheart, he could understand. He always kept calm. Iceheart was a different story.

The black she-cat looked over and met Metalleg's gaze. There was some sort of cold, icy glitter in her blue eyes that chilled Metalleg. How much did she know?

"I think so!" the deputy, Tawnyfur, said.

"Next time the cat is scented," Birchstar commanded, "I want it followed. When you find it on its territory, give it a warning. Take some fur off of its pelt." The leader's eyes turned cold. "If the spy is found on our territory…"

Metalleg shuddered. He didn't want to know what his Clan, the cruelest of the four, was going to do to Rainfeather if they ever found her.

"Kill it."

* * *

"It's them, Tallstar!"

Brightheart ran out of the trees and into the camp, calling to her mate. The large brown tom came out of his den.

"What's wrong, Brightheart?" he asked.

"The loners are back!" she meowed, still running through the camp. It had been a quarter moon since Silverpaw had scented the cats who killed Cinderstar. Now, they were back, and attacking.

Brightheart already bore some scratches when Tallstar yowled for the Clan. He hissed that the loners were back when the black and brown tom came barreling in with the rest of his group. Silverleaf, Dovepelt, Riverstep and Hailstream were fighting the two black toms, and although they were scrawny, they were still tough to fight against. Brightheart and Tallstar wound their way through the fighting and turmoil, searching for the ginger and white cat that had killed their former leader. All of the loners were fighting hard, but all were bearing the wounds of fighting well-trained Clan cats. The ginger tom was getting beaten the worst.

The brown and black tom, Brightheart had heard the name of "Brom", broke free of Metalclaw, who wanted to kill the cat who interrupted his silent vigil, to rip Brightheart off of the other cat. Brom called to the white-grey one.

"Bones, get the other one!"

Bones ran from his fight with Silverpaw and Whitepaw, who were beating him badly, and started to pull on Tallstar's pelt. Silverpaw wasn't finished fighting. She ran at her leader's attacker and started fighting ferociously, ripping off the tom who was four times larger than she was.

"Flame!" Brom yowled, "Get outta here! Take Crow and Nitro with you!" The ginger tom ran, spitting at Crow and Nitro, the two scrawny, black toms, to follow, leaving Brom and Bones fighting. Flame's side was torn open and bleeding.

"Get back here!" Brightheart screeched at Flame.

She ran after him, wanting nothing more than to kill Flame to avenge Cinderstar's death. The two ran out of the camp and rushed all the way to the WindClan border. There, the tom disappeared. Brightheart looked around, not seeing Flame. The white she-cat had lost her chance. She sniffed around for the loner's scent, then finally caught it. Following it, there was a trail of blood.

"Hello!"

Brightheart turned in the direction of the voice. A friendly, ginger, white and brown, and strikingly familiar face peered out of the few trees. He walked out, meowing in greeting. Brightheart spat at him, going to claw his eyes out. His one side had a streak of blood on it. The tom stepped back in fear.

"Wh-what?" he stammered.

"Don't act like you don't know what you did, Flame!" Brightheart hissed, "I'm going to kill you for killing Cinderstar!"

"Who's Cinderstar?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. His eyes brightened up and he changed the topic. "Hey, do you know Rainfeather?" he asked.

"How do you know Rainfeather?" she hissed back, angry that Flame's treachery may have reached other Clans, "Did you kill some of her Clan mates too?"

"What?" he replied, seemingly shocked that she would ever suggest such a thing, "Never! I would never hurt one of her Clan mates!"

"Sure you wouldn't, Flame," Brightheart snarled.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Flame'?" the cat asked, "My name is Foxheart."

"Don't give me that!" Brightheart hissed. She ran at the loner streaked in blood, ready to kill. She chased him along the WindClan boundary, then away into the distance. The tom had a wildly terrified look on his face, almost as if he was wondering how a cat he just met could be this territorial. His black legs disappeared before he did into the darkness.

Brightheart slinked back to her camp, angry that she couldn't kill Flame, or Foxheart, or whoever the tom was. She saw Silverpaw, injured, but satisfied.

"Are you alright, Silverpaw?" she asked the small tabby.

"Yes," she replied, panting, "I drove off that one loner, Brom." Brightheart was surprised, remembering the strength of the loner from the first time they met. Brom was four times the size of the tiny she-cat, and at least three times stronger.

"Go get those injuries looked at by Greyfur," she instructed, the adrenaline that had been racing through her veins fading. Silverpaw nodded, still panting, then limped over to Greyfur, who had finished seeing to Whitepaw. After she saw to Silverpaw, Greyfur went to look after Tallstar, who shooed the grey she-cat away. Bluefur tried the same thing, but still was turned away. Greyfur turned to Brightheart.

"Brightheart," she said, "Let me look at your scratches."

"Alright," she said softly. She rested on the ground so that the young grey she-cat could look at the cuts and scrapes that tore through Brightheart's white and gold-spotted pelt. Silverpaw came over.

"Are you alright, Brightheart?" she asked.

"Yes," Brightheart answered a little more brightly, "You fought like a true warrior." She glanced over to her apprentice's brother. "You and your brother."

"Thank you, Brightheart," Silverpaw said softly. The white warrior couldn't help but thinking that Silverpaw was exactly like Silverleaf: Quiet, thoughtful, sweet and loyal.

"You should be a warrior," Brightheart sighed wearily. Silverpaw's fur raised slightly out of embarassment. Brightheart saw this and started purring. "No," she said, "Really, you should be!" When Greyfur was done, she put her muzzle next to Brightheart's ear.

"Go recommend her," she suggested, "She's young, but she can do it. And Tallstar will listen to you." Brightheart nodded. First, though, she wanted to see her fellow warrior, Blizzardfur. She found the handsome white tom with a torn ear, but nothing really serious. The tear in the ear itself wasn't really more than a small nick.

"Blizzardfur!" she called quietly. Blizzardfur came forward, looking curiously at Brightheart. "Do you think that Whitepaw is ready to be a warrior?" Blizzardfur nodded, and looked as if he already knew what she would tell him.

"I watched him fight with his sister. I hope you're recommending her."

"Only if you put in a few words for Whitepaw," the she-cat purred, amused. The two white cats found Tallstar, who was resting next to the Highledge.

"Tallstar!" Blizzardfur started boldly, "I think it's time to make Whitepaw and Silverpaw warriors." Tallstar looked surprised.

"Are… are you sure they're ready?" he asked, "They've only been apprentices for a moon and a half!"

"They're ready, Tallstar," Brightheart confirmed, "They both fought like true warriors. Whitehawk couldn't have done better."

"But they're too-!" Tallstar protested, but the blazing looks on the faces of his warriors made stopped him. The hard glitter of Brightheart's green eyes was enough. "Alright," Tallstar gave in, "We'll hold the ceremony after everyone's wounds have been checked." He fiercely looked Blizzardfur in the eye.

"I expect you two," he started, "To accompany them on any hunting or border patrols. They're still young and haven't even been on an assessment mission yet." Blizzardfur and Brightheart nodded, then walked off. Tallstar stopped Brightheart with his tail. She looked at him with her big, green eyes. "Don't think," he said quietly, "That I'm letting you get away with everything because you're my mate. We both still have to follow the rules, no matter what." He paused, then gave her a reassuring lick on the cheek, then let her leave the den they shared in peace.

Greyfur was listening to the whole thing, and hurried along with Bluefur to look after everyone. It didn't take long with the two she-cats on the job. Tallstar gathered the Clan for the warrior ceremony. Whitepaw and Silverpaw looked surprised. They knew what was going to happen when everyone gathered around the Highledge. They were the only two apprentices.

Tallstar turned his head to Blizzardfur and Brightheart. "Blizzardfur," he started out, "Brightheart, are you satisfied that these apprentices are ready to become warriors?" The two cats nodded.

"Yes, Tallstar," Brightheart murmured respectively, remembering her place in the Clan. Silverpaw pricked her ears in surprise and Whitepaw looked about ready to jump out of his pelt at the thought of becoming a warrior.

"I, Tallstar, leader of ThunderClan," the brown tom called to the sky, "Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Tallstar looked down at the two apprentices as they approached. "Silverpaw, Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" Whitepaw yowled, excited.

"I… I do…!" Silverpaw mewed, surprised.

"Then," Tallstar continued, taking in a deep breath, "By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitestorm. StarClan honors your bravery and your loyalty." Tallstar stepped forward and rested his head on Whitestorm's. The white tom gave his leader a respectful lick on the shoulder, then joined his fellow warriors.

"Silverpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Silvermouse. StarClan honors your forethought and respect." Silvermouse licked Tallstar's shoulder, then joined her brother among the Clan. "Tonight," Tallstar started, "You will guard the camp in silence." Brightheart felt pride swell inside of her. She wondered if this was how Silverleaf felt when Brightpaw became Brightheart.


	10. Doubt

Metalleg padded behind the rock that he and Rainfeather had always met behind. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, then slipped back. He hadn't seen the pretty tabby in nearly a moon, and he was excited. What he found, though, wasn't Rainfeather.

"Iceheart?" he meowed in disbelief, nearly jumping out of his skin.

The black she-cat looked calmly at Metalleg, although something in her gaze sent a chill through Metalleg's entire body. Even when she narrowed her eyes into slits, her voice was steady and even.

"Metalleg," she greeted, her voice like ice, "I thought you'd be here." Metalleg started backing up, shocked.

"W-what are you-?!"

"I caught you slinking back here with that RiverClan she-cat at the last Gathering," Iceheart growled.

Just then, Rainfeather came up from behind Metalleg, purring and nuzzling his side as she went. She started to meow a greeting, then spotted the ShadowClan she-cat upon opening her eyes. She set her ears back, then crouched low to the ground behind Metalleg. He realized that his friend was still terrified of the black warrior. He gently brushed his tail against her face, reassuring her. He felt her trembling.

"Easy, Rainfeather," he mewed softly, "It's alright."

"This is the cat that's been scented on our territory," Iceheart accused, "Isn't she?!"

"I've been scented?" Rainfeather asked. The she-cat moved forward and looked at Metalleg, her silver eyes wide in fear. The tom nuzzled her reassuringly.

"Yes," he murmured, "It's alright, though. No one's going to find out that it's you."

Iceheart's stomach turned over, making her want to get sick. Affection was disgusting, especially the soppy, She sighed. She decided not to turn Rainfeather in to her Clan and decided that it was for her own safety and dignity.

"I won't stop you two from seeing each other," she muttered quietly, "But you can't keep meeting at the border." She looked at Metalleg. He looked hopeful. "Promise me, Metalleg, Rainfeather, that you will only meet at these Gatherings." The two cats nodded, pressing their pelts to one another. Rainfeather approached Iceheart and licked the black she-cat's shoulder as if Iceheart was her Clan leader.

"Thank you, Iceheart," she said softly. Iceheart nudged her away with a twitch of her shoulder.

"No problem," she muttered, "I'll keep your secret." She glared at Metalleg. "Just don't do anything stupid!"

Iceheart walked away to leave the two cats alone. She assumed that Metalleg would tell Rainfeather about Birchstar's command to kill her. She saw Blindflower chatting with queens from other Clans. The black she-cat walked to talk to Brightheart, who was with a very small silver tabby. Iceheart remembered her as Silverpaw, Brightheart's apprentice. If she remembered right, Silverpaw was only seven or eight moons old.

"Hello, Brightheart," she greeted.

"Oh, hey, Iceheart!" she replied, "Have you met Silvermouse?"

"Silver… mouse?" Iceheart echoed in surprise. Had this apprentice been made a warrior so soon?

"Hello," Silvermouse greeted, dipping her head. Iceheart meowed shortly in reply. She turned her attention back to Brightheart.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, fine, you know," Brightheart answered, although Iceheart could sense something deep inside the white and gold warrior that was hiding something.

Birchstar called for the Gathering to start. Iceheart watched Metalleg and Rainfeather sneak out from their hiding place behind the rock, leaving each other after a quick lick. Tallstar stepped forward.

"ThunderClan has two new warriors, Silvermouse and Whitestorm," he informed the other Clans, "Also," he started, looking grave, "The loners attacked again. Our warrior Brightheart drove off the tom who killed Cinderstar, but all of the cats are still alive." Greystar shifted restlessly.

"WindClan have scented loners on our territory," he called out.

"I was able to drive the ginger tom along the WindClan border, then off of our own territory," Brightheart answered. Greystar nodded calmly. Birchstar quickly stepped forward.

"We have scented a RiverClan warrior on our territory!" she called out, "If the warrior is found, I have given my Clan permission to kill it."

"RiverClan has gone nowhere near your territory!" Lillystar hissed.

"That would really explain the RiverClan scent, then, mouse-brain!" Birchstar spat back sarcastically.

Rainfeather twitched her ears back for a moment. She was scared, but she forced her fur to lie flat. She wouldn't let anyone find out about her and Metalleg. No one had found out about her and Foxheart. Then again, she hadn't been seeing the loner as long. They weren't mates for an extensive amount of time. Only a moon. No one could ever get suspicious of him unless he was found and he said something.

Metalleg was equally afraid. He didn't like to think about what would happen to Rainfeather if she was found to be the RiverClan cat scented near ShadowClan territory. Then, Shadowfur spoke up nearby.

"Was the RiverClan warrior actually on ShadowClan territory?" the dark grey she-cat asked, "Or was the warrior scented on the RiverClan side?" Birchstar didn't meet the WindClan cat's gaze. That in itself was taken as an admission that Shadowfur was right. "So that means the cat wasn't actually in ShadowClan territory." Birchstar narrowed her eyes to slits as her deputy hissed.

"You dare speak back to the leader of ShadowClan?!" Tawnyfur spat. Shadowfur held his gaze, unafraid.

"Don't you tell me," Birchstar growled, "That I am wrong!" The white and black she-cat tossed her head furiously. "I'm never wrong!"

"Shadowfur is right," Tallstar said calmly, "A RiverClan warrior is probably just marking the boundary carefully."

"Highly unlikely," Tawnyfur hissed softly. Birchstar nodded curtly, agreeing with her deputy.

"Cheek!" Whitehawk spat.

Dark clouds covered the full moon. Loud calls came from the crowd of cats below. "It's a sign!" one of the elders yowled.

"StarClan is angry with us," Lillystar mewed, glancing uncertainly at the moon, then looking around the other Clan cats with a strong, daring and confident stare, "Are we really about to break the truce of the full moon?"

"The truce is for warriors," Birchstar growled.

"What was that?" Whitehawk hissed loudly at her.

"That truce," Birchstar growled loudly and clearly, and slightly slower, mocking the deputy, "Is for warriors."

"The Gathering is over!" Tallstar and Lillystar called simultaneously, seeing the danger in Birchstar's eyes. She would break the truce if she wanted, forcing her Clan upon the others. Metalleg and Rainfeather looked at each other one more time sadly, then walked away with their Clans. Both cats had the same thought go through their minds:

How could they let themselves get caught?

* * *

Shortleg padded alongside Rainfeather. The pretty tabby looked distracted, so the tom decided to strike up some conversation.

"So, who do you think was marking the boundary so carefully?" he asked. Rainfeather didn't answer, she just sped up. Thornpatch moved in, walking by her side and having the same bad luck striking up conversation that Shortleg had had. Shortleg watched her brush the tom off, Thornpatch walk away moodily, then the grey tabby matched her pace. He wouldn't try to talk to her, but he would stay by her side if she could possibly take comfort from it. The entourage of RiverClan cats finally reached their camp, and a few of the cats were milling about Cranefeather. Shortleg was happy and relieved that this seemed to take Rainfeather's mind off of whatever it was she was thinking about.

"What's up, Cranefeather?" she asked. Her mother glowed with pride.

"I'm going to have to move into the nursery soon," the silver queen purred. Rainfeather lightened up.

"Really?" she mewed, "That's great!"

Rainfeather nuzzled the queen affectionately. Shortleg looked on. Usually, the Clan cats didn't develop a very close relationship with their parents, but Rainfeather had. Her bond with her brother, though, was closer than anything Shortleg had ever seen. Stormcloud had padded up to Rainfeather just then.

"How are you?" the grey tom asked. The she-cat purred.

"I'm fine, Stormcloud!" she mewed. The medicine cat didn't look like he had believed his sister, but before he could dig any deeper into Rainfeather's emotions, Firepaw came bounding forward.

"Hi, Rainfeather!" he meowed, "Can we go do some training?"

"You aren't tired?" his mentor asked, stifling a yawn, "It's very late." Firepaw shook his head, still excited. Beechfur's cracked and rustic purr came from his throat as the brown elder padded forward.

"Take him hunting," he urged the silver tabby, "It will be good for him. Besides," he added good-naturedly, "I'm hungry." Firepaw looked ecstatic.

"I'll catch you the fattest mouse I can find!" he yelped excitedly. Beechfur laughed, amused at the apprentice's enthusiasm.

"Come on, Firepaw!" Rainfeather called, suddenly filled with energy. She loved her apprentice. He was so energetic and happy, untouched by anything controversial. Thornpatch joined them, only to be chased away by Rainfeather. Firepaw looked confused.

"Why don't you like him?" he asked curiously. His mentor shook her head.

"It's…" she started, unsure of what to say, "He just irritates me sometimes, when he's trying to capture my attention."

"You don't like getting attention from him?" was the response. Firepaw started purring amusedly. "Or does Shortleg already have your heart?" Rainfeather's pelt prickled in embarrassment, and she urged her apprentice onward on his hunt.

Rainfeather smelled mouse, but her apprentice had dropped into a stalking crouch before she registered what kind of prey it was. He pounced on the mouse, finished it with a single bite to the neck, then looked it over.

"It's pretty small," he muttered.

"It's leaf-bare," Rainfeather mewed, "Our prey will be thinner.

"I'm going to go find another one!" he said determinedly. Rainfeather purred at her apprentice again. He would make a wonderful warrior when the time came.

Firepaw came back with three more mice, to Rainfeather's surprise. Brindlespots and Stormcloud came by, looking for herbs that could be still found in leaf-bare. The grey tom looked warmly at Rainfeather and Firepaw.

"His hunting skills are starting to match your own, Rainfeather," Stormcloud purred teasingly, "You're teaching him well."

"No," Rainfeather said softly, but sadly at the same time, "I was never that good." Stormcloud nudged his sister's side with his shoulder.

"Quit being modest," he said in a hushed tone, "You're a great hunter."

Firepaw set down his mice and turned his head to Stormcloud. "Do you ever regret giving up the life of a warrior to be a medicine cat?" he asked. Rainfeather's eyes opened wide, and she opened her mouth to reprimand him, but Stormcloud just purred louder.

"He sounds like you, Rainfeather," Stormcloud said to his sister, having been asked the same question a few seasons before when Rainfeather had been Rainpaw, and the two were apprentices. He turned his gaze to Firepaw. "No, I don't. I love being a medicine cat." He nuzzled Rainfeather. "Besides, I get to watch my sister become the best warrior ever." Rainfeather felt a strong surge of love for her brother, and could sense Stormcloud feeling the same thing. The two cats always knew how the other felt, and what the other was feeling. That was what was great about being siblings.

"Let's get your prey back to the elders, Firepaw," Rainfeather meowed.

"Okay!" he said happily. He picked up two of his mice, then started walking off. Rainfeather took the other two and set off with her apprentice.

Beechfur, Voletooth Heronwing, and the rest of the elders were happy with Firepaw's catch. Rainfeather had picked up a chaffinch to share with Firepaw as they sat with the elders. Firepaw was listening intently to stories that Beechfur and Voletooth were telling. The other elders were listening as well.

"… LionClan was as large as TigerClan, with golden pelts and thick, furry manes. They loved the sun. And then there was LeopardClan, their fur spotted with paw prints. They were faster than any of the great Clans."

"Yeah, Voletooth," Rainfeather said, purring, "But if TigerClan, LionClan or LeopardClan were still running around, none of us would be here!"

She finished her share, then moved over to join the other warriors in sharing tongues. Shortleg padded up to her and laid next to his friend, grooming her. Thornpatch was grooming his sister, Loudstep, nearby, glaring enviously at Shortleg. The grey tabby tom oozed with smugness and nuzzled his best friend's shoulder, making sure that the cream-and-brown tom was watching. He could just feel the jealousy radiating off of Thornpatch's fur. The two shared tongues while sharing news. This was a familiar Clan ritual where all the cats would groom each other, talking and catching up. After what seemed like a long time, Shortleg and Rainfeather's topic changed to the subject of the apprentices.

"So, how's Firepaw doing?" Shortleg asked.

"He's doing well," the tabby replied.

"I hear he's turning into a miniature of you in hunting," the tom purred.

"He caught four mice earlier."

"In leaf-bare?"

"Yeah." Rainfeather stood up, stretching her legs. "I'm going to the den. It's getting late." The other Clan cats had already moved into their dens, leaving Shortleg and Rainfeather alone. They walked together into the warriors' den, settling down into their nests. Rainfeather shook some stray drops of melted snowflakes from her pelt, then fell into dreams of the sparkling white snow.

She was a small kit. This was more of a memory, rather than a dream. She was pouncing around in the snow, very late in leaf-bare, and not minding the soft, female voice calling to her. A little mouse, large for leaf-bare, came scrabbling along. Rainfeather, though the voice was calling out "Rainkit!," started stalking the mouse. She caught it, large clumps of snow clinging to her fur, up to her chin, dragging the small, frozen mouse in her jaws. Then, there was a roar.

She raised her head, and saw a large, black-and-white mammal: A badger. It swung its claws at her, nearly hitting her, but showering her with large clumps of snow. She stubbornly held on to her catch. The animal swung at the kit again, but the silver she-cat woke up in the warriors' den, panting heavily, before it had time to strike.

"Come on, Rainfeather!"

Rainfeather looked to the outside. Firepaw was twitching his tail in excitement, brushing the powdery snow from side to side and looking in the opposite direction of Rainfeather. He was just light enough to not completely sink through the harder layer of snow beneath the powdery layer, leaving small indents in the snow. Shortleg was already up, sniffing at Rainfeather cautiously. Getting up, the two warriors followed the ginger apprentice out of camp, stumbling beneath the snow. Rainfeather and Firepaw were going to work on fighting skills that day.

"Are you alright?" Shortleg uttered quietly to his friend.

"Yeah, I am…" she whispered, "Why?"

"You looked terrified when you woke up." Rainfeather shook the memory of the badger away from her mind, trotting even faster to catch up with Firepaw.

* * *

Demonwhisker and Shadowfur, accompanied by the she-cat's apprentice, patrolled the RiverClan border. Rosepaw sniffed, memorizing the scent of RiverClan. She could also smell the river and plenty of fish. Demonwhisker marked the border, then continued on. Before she saw it, the ginger apprentice smelled rabbit. Shadowfur could smell it, too. Rosepaw looked at the she-cat, and the mentor nodded for her to hunt it.

"Should we wait for her?" Demonwhisker muttered to Shadowfur. The she-cat nodded and sat down.

"If she catches it, I'll have her go back to camp and then meet us at the stream that leads to the Moonpool," she answered. Demonwhisker twitched his whiskers. He felt close to the dark she-cat, even though she could be very serious and to the point. An involuntary purr rose in his throat, and Shadowfur looked at him in question.

Before he had to even answer, Rosepaw came back with the rabbit dangling from her jaws. "Good, Rosepaw," Shadowfur told her apprentice, "Bring it back to camp, then meet us by the stream that leads to the Moonpool."

"Okay," Rosepaw murmured through the rabbit. She ran off, Shadowfur's whiskers twitching in amusement. Shadowfur and Demonwhisker continued their patrol together. The tom caught up to Shadowfur just as she started coughing.

"You're doing well with Rosepaw," he encouraged. Up close, he could see that her whiskers dropped lower after she finished her coughing fit, as did her ears. Her eyes looked weary and her nose was slightly runny.

"You think so?" she asked, stopping to look the warrior in the eye. Demonwhisker purred loudly, pushing his muzzle against her shoulder.

"I'm positive," he mewed softly. Shadowfur gave Demonwhisker a grateful lick between his ears, then continued trudging through the snow.

Other sets of paw prints crossed with their own: Another patrol, the one at dawn, had come by earlier. By the scent of them, it was Finchfeather, Barkfur and Oakpaw, although their traces were starting to fade into the powdery ice that covered the territories of the four Clans. After a while, Demonwhisker noticed Shadowfur slowing down. He nudged her face as she lay down in the snow. Her flank heaved up and down, and the tom could feel heat radiating off of the she-cat. Demonwhisker ran off, hoping to find prey for Shadowfur. He scented squirrel and quickly caught it, racing back to give it to Shadowfur, remembering that she hadn't eating anything since the day before.

"Shadowfur," he meowed, "Here, eat the squirrel." The grey she-cat raised her head and took a bite out of the fresh-kill, then setting her head back down in the snow. Demonwhisker nudged the piece of prey towards Shadowfur, then raced to the stream that led to the Moonpool, hoping to find Rosepaw. He found his sister, the dark ginger apprentice, and slid to a stop in front of her.

"De-Demonwhisker?" she stammered.

"Go back to camp," he choked out, "Get… Get Willowpelt. Hurry."

Rosepaw nodded, then raced to camp. Demonwhisker jumped through the snow as fast as he could back to Shadowfur, still exhausted. He found her in a grey heap among the snow, her flank heaving up and down. He sat with her, his muzzle to her own. He gave his friend a few licks on the ears, waiting for Willowpelt to come.

He smelled the sweet, familiar odor of Willowpelt and her herbs. He glanced up at her. The medicine cat was carrying a bundle of small, green plants that Demonwhisker recognized as catmint. Rosepaw followed behind her with different herbs, wrapped in a leaf saved from green-leaf.

"Willowpelt!" Demonwhisker exclaimed, standing up as the pretty brown she-cat pressed her body against Shadowfur's.

"Demonwhisker," she said softly, "Step away. Shadowfur has greencough."

Demonwhisker immediately jumped back, his heart dropping. Greencough was a killer of cats. Willowpelt nudged the catmint towards Shadowfur.

"Eat these, Shadowfur," she murmured, "Eat as much as you can."

Shadowfur knew what was happening. She also knew that what Willowpelt said was important. She took a large mouthful of the green, sweet-tasting herb and swallowed it. Demonwhisker stood beside Rosepaw, who looked mortified that her mentor had come down with greencough. The tom brushed his pelt against hers.

"Shadowfur will be fine," he encouraged, "She's strong and hard-headed. If anyone can come back from greencough, she can." He prayed to StarClan that he was right. Shadowfur's breathing seemed to ease, and her eyes opened a little wider. She stood up, her legs trembling under the weight of her body. Demonwhisker and Willowpelt stood on both of her sides, supporting her.

"Back to camp," Willowpelt meowed. Shadowfur pushed ahead of the warrior, medicine cat and apprentice, determined not to let the greencough slow her down. Rosepaw padded along beside Demonwhisker, going twice as fast to keep up. The four cats reached camp and Shadowfur started to tremble again. Willowpelt led the grey she-cat to her den and settled her in a nest. Greystar came poking into the medicine cat's den, sniffing around.

"What happened to Shadowfur?" he asked urgently, "Was it an enemy cat?"

"No, Greystar," Willowpelt mewed quietly, "But tell everyone to stay away from the den. Shadowfur has greencough."


End file.
